Brave it Out
by Cissnei69
Summary: The boy was so much like her as a child that it scared Naruto. He was ignored, bullied and no one helped him, they just watched or laughed. She would try to find a way to go home later, because now, she had a Dame to help. FemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Brave it Out**

**Summary: **_The boy was so much like her as a child that it scared Naruto. He was ignored, bullied and no one helped him, they just watched or laughed. She would try to find a way to go home later, because now, she had a Dame to help._

**I don't own KHR and Naruto, Amano Akira and Masashi Kishimoto does. If I did, Tsuna would never like Kyoko, she is just a waist of space along Haru. And Itachi would be alive along others characters.**

**This is my first story. So please, be patient with me.**

**Best Friends**

**_"The pain of being alone is not an easy one to bear...Why is it that I can understand your pain?"_**

**- Uzumaki Naruto**

**Naruto**

At just thirteen, Naruto had already come to understand that strange and dangerous things just had the tendency to happen in her life. So when she wake up in alley after her confrontation with Sasuke in the Valley of the End, she just blinked eyes and cursed as she decided that she wasn't in Konoha anymore. Not even close.

Taking a breath, Naruto could just think of one thing, or rather person, that she could blame for her situation.

_Sasuke._

It was all his fault. If the bastard hadn't decided to betray everyone. If he hadn't decided to betray her, the one who should be his sister and best friend, nothing of it would have happened.

Of course, if she hadn't been stubborn and promised to Sakura that she would get him back, she wouldn't have been hurt - almost killed - and maybe, Naruto would be now eaten ranmen at the Ichiraku.

But it was still Sasuke fault.

"I need a plan..." She blinked her eyes not believing what she just said. "I think this whole death experience killed some of my brain cells... And who need a plan?" Naruto grinned, placing her hands together in front of her body. "I have something better! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

When six clones surrounded her, Naruto nodded to herself and started to give them her orders. Clone 1, 2 and 3, Henged as Ayame-nee and Ero-sennin and Shizu-nee, would look for the next library and read as much books about this place as they could. Clone 4 and 5, Henged as Haku in his girly kimono and Konohamaru, would pick pocket and if necessary, change the Henge in case someone saw or noted what happened. Last, Clone 6, Henged as Tsunade-baachan, would steal some clothes for her, following the same plan of escape as 4 and 5.

To not die of boredom, Naruto decided to try and talk to the fox. If someone knew where she was, it was him. The problem was that after twenty or more so tentative, she gave up because there was some type of barrier was blocking her way to her subconscious, not much different of when Orochimaru placed that seal on her. This time whoever, she could feel the Kyuubi, but couldn't contact him.

"What I do no -" Naruto gasped as a set of memories came to her. "T-This is not good."

By the information Clone 1 sent to her, she was really far from Konoha. Hell, Konoha didn't even exist in the world map. Nor did Iwa, Kiri or any other village and country she knew.

"I'm in another dimension... Did I insult Kami? Does he hate me?"

Naruto sighed, trying to calm herself as she got the memories of Clone 2 and 3. Clone 2 focused in the laws of this world and everything it could find about Namimori, the city she was right now. And if she understand right, no one would let a girl like her live alone. So if she found a place to stay, Naruto would have to find a way to place a genjutsu in the house so no one would bother her. Maybe there was a jutsu like this in one of the scrolls she had stolen from Tsunade-baachan's library before the retrieval mission.

The memories of Clone 3, weren't much different. But she focused on books the daily day of the population of this world and danmit! This place is literally made of civilians. Shinobis were a joke, and chakra didn't exist here!

"Is official. Kami hate me... Kami or all the others deities in this world."

"Boss!" Naruto smiled as the last three clones landed in front of her with Clone 6 holding some sort of backpack. "Mission Accomplish!"

"Good... You can dispel now..." The three nodded and disappeared. The memories she received next was all about what they have done, well... Not all of them.

In her way to the shopping district, Clone 6 stopped in a park where a group of children was bulling a small boy. He looked like a bunny with his feminine face and fluffy brown hair, even his scream was rather cute. But what really made the clone stop was their taunts and name calling.

_Dame Tsuna_, was what they called him.

As she started to put on her new clothes, and ignoring her completely healed wounds (something that couldn't be possible by how serious they had been, even with the fox help), Naruto decided to find the boy. Is not like she knew how to go home.

And... The boy was so much like her as child that it scared Naruto. He was ignored, bullied and no one helped him, they just watched or laughed.

She would try to find a way to go home later, because now, she had a Dame to help.

**Tsuna**

Tsuna knew that he wasn't going to have much success in his life in the future, if there was any chance of him even getting some success at all. He was no-good after all and everyone at school did everything they could so he would understand that.

Honestly, he stopped trying to make them stop after the teachers started to follow the students' example and ignore him or just make fun of him. And for some motive, Tsuna knew that the only reason he was so bad at school was because no one made the right incentive for him to study, even his mother did try, and understand what the teachers wanted from him. Or the motive that he was so clumsy and weak was because after years being bullied, without anyone to help, he just gave up and decided to let them do what they wanted. In the end, this and more ended making him what he was today.

Walking at the deserted part of his way home, Tsuna sighed as he hugged his bag close, trying to make this type thoughts go away.

If he didn't know better, Tsuna would say that everyone in the town knew him and his status as Dame. His mother though he was a Dame sometimes too, even if she made an effort to think that he would change. Now, his father he was another story.

"Does he even know something about me? When was the last time he visited?"

"Do you always talk to yourself or today is just a special day?"

Screaming 'HIIEEE', he tripped on his own feet and closed his eyes, waiting for his collision with the ground... But to his surprise, someone grabbed his shoulder and made him stay still. Tsuna blinked at it, when he noted that someone had really helped him and turned around slowly, almost afraid of who was behind him.

Staring at him with pure amusement in her bright blue eyes, was a girl with blonde hair, tanned skin and whisker scars on her cheeks giving her a exotic look. She was wearing a opened dark orange jacket to reveal her black tube top and bare midriff, black cargo pants and boots. She too had some type of orange handkerchief around her forehead with two pins on it (one red that made him think a whirlpool and the same she had in the shoulders of her jacket, he noted, and the other was of some type of leaf, or so Tsuna though).

"W-What do you want?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking of killing you" She said like it was the most normal thing in the world. "and end your miserable life." Tsuna steppedback andno, he didn't scream like agirl. Even that by the smirk in her face, she though he did.

"But I think I will just be your best friend dattebayo."

Ignoring his expression of pure disbelief, she placed her hands behind her head and smiled at him while closing her eyes. Tsuna couldn't help, but to compare her to a fox because of her expression and the scars that looked more like whiskers.

"W-What?"

But just she waved to him still grinning like a fox and walked away. And much like how she appeared from nowhere, she disappeared from his view without him noting.

Tsuna stayed where he was, his mind in a turmoil as he tried to understand what was happening but for some motive, he was happy. Because even if he refused it, a part of him instead that the girl was speaking the true. And he decided that he wanted to believed that part of him. That part that he had learned to ignore since he was a child.

"I-I think I made a friend."

It was more like a blonde haired girl decided that he was her best friend. But it didn't really mattered to him.

Yes... He was happy and maybe... Not everyone though he was a Dame after all.

_**"I believe you have the potential to bloom into something even more beautiful than the cosmos."**_

**- Yamanaka Ino**

**Best Friends**

**Well, I finally posted it! I hope my English is not so bad… I'm better writing in Portuguese or Spanish, but my Script teacher though it would be a good experience…**

**Anyway, hope you like it.**

**- Cissnei**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brave it Out**

**Summary: **_The boy was so much like her as a child that it scared Naruto. He was ignored, bullied and no one helped him, they just watched or laughed. She would try to find a way to go home later, because now, she had a Dame to help._

**I don't own KHR or Naruto, Amano Akira and Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**The Blonde Haired Girl**

**_"_****_Haven't you ever heard of the word 'Friend'?"_**

**- Uzumaki Naruto**

**Tsuna**

Tsuna cringed in his seat as the teacher told everyone about the new student. He didn't really paid attention. And different with the others teachers, he didn't even tried to listen to this one. The man could be worse than Nezu. Because even if Nezu screamed to him, he never slapped him on the back of his head and at the same time throwing some not so nice words at him for being late. If he could be honest, this teacher had some love for him being in pain. Tsuna couldn't prove it, but more than one time he tripped when it was impossible, and the teacher was smiling.

"Now, we will start with the period Asuka. So pay attention." At this, he narrowed his eyes at Tsuna that if he could, would have already disappeared.

Wait. Hadn't the teacher – What's his name again? – said something about a new student? So where is him?

Raising his head a little, Tsuna decided to try and look for the new student. He managed to see Kyoko, Hana, Yamamoto and unfamiliar face with blonde hair and a striking orange handkerchief around her forehead beside Yamamoto… Automatically, Tsuna placed his hands over his month so he wouldn't start screaming and ended giving the teacher a reason to throw the eraser on his head like he had done in the previous week.

Tsuna would have tried to see her better, even if it was because he wanted to know if he was dreaming or something. But he was called to answer a question from the book he hadn't even opened.

**Naruto**

"I want another bowl, old man!"

"I think you are my new favorite customer kid, I never saw someone eat so much ranmen in my life!" Naruto grinned at the old man who was looking at her like she was some type of angel who had been sent to him specifically. Although it wasn't too far from the true, but Naruto thought that she was more like a fallen angel after what happend this morning.

After talking to the bunny boy, Naruto decided to camp in the same park her clone had seen him till she found a place to stay. And for the first time in her life, she knew that this time she had sufficient money to pay for a good place and not an abandoned building with a rent that didn't make sense.

That night, she fell asleep in the highest branches of the oldest tree of the park. Waking in the next morning when a little yellow bird who decided that her head would make a comfortable nest. Thinking she was being attacked, Naruto yelled and almost hurled a kunai at her invisible enemy, but she was more concerned at landing on the floor without hurting the little animal that didn't leave his comfortable place even when she made some stunts in midair and decided that was a good moment to start singing.

How the bird even learned how to pronounce human words was beyond her. But after meeting talking toads, snakes and slugs, she wasn't really surprised.

She tried to make the bird leave after that; after all, the little thing was the motive she wasn't sleeping anymore. But after numerous tentative, she ended giving up in favor of finding a place to eat. Not knowing that part of the city very well, and not wanting to use her clones, Naruto looked at the bird in her head and asked him if he knew any place with a good ranmen.

And isn't that the bird did know where she could find a ranmen stand?

She just couldn't understand why everyone who saw the bird in her head looked like they were going to pass out. Or why she heard some of them say; "She hadn't been bitten to death yet?"

How do you bite a person to death anyway? Not that she wanted to find out, it sounded painful.

"So tell me, Uzumaki-chan, shouldn't you be at school right now?"

Naruto looked at the old man for a moment, thinking how she would answer. He treated her much like Teuchi-ojisan did (Maybe it was something all the ranmen chiefs had in common?), so she didn't want to lie to him. But this didn't mean that she couldn't bend the true a little bit. And being Kakashi student is impossible to not learn how to bend the true… Of course, she did it in a way much more believable than him.

"After my parents died on the day of my birth, I was left to the care of my granddad… And he, he died months ago and I… Well… I don't really have a place to go and my only possessions are my backpack with some clothes and books…"

And Kunais, shurikens, a fuma shuriken, her hidden kunai mechaninsm, a kusarigama, wire strings, the Kubikiribocho, a staff, weights, scrolls, blood increasing pills, explosives tags, explosive tags balls, flash bombs, instant ranmen, poisons, antidotes for the poisons, some barrier tags, more instant ranmen, a bingo book, her Gama-chan wallet, her forehead protector and the Shodaime's necklace... You know! Just the essential! Anyone would have this type of things in their backpacks!

"Did you find a place to stay yet?" She shook her head. "And I presume you too don't have the right documents to even be accepted in school?" She shook her head again, not trusting herself to lie again when he looked at her with so much compassion. Upon her head, the little bird opened his eyes and started to sing again.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no… Dai naku shou naku ga ii… Itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage ~"

The old man stared at the bird before smiling at her.

"Uzumaki-chan, your little friend here just gave me an idea on how to help you."

Had Naruto know that the old man would talk to the principal of Namimori Chu to let her in the school and that he would find place for her to stay with one of his friends; she would have run for her life.

_Why Kami? Why? I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL AGAIN DATTEBAYO!_

**Tsuna**

Sighing as the teacher left the classroom, Tsuna turned to the direction he saw the blonde hair, and walked to the girl he finally admitted being his assassin turned best friend. Yamamoto who was talking to some friend who scowled at his presence, smiled to him before going back to his baseball conversation. He must have noted that Tsuna wanted to talk with the girl. Not that Yamamoto was the only, everyone turned in their direction to see what was going to happen.

"Heh… How surprising. I didn't know I would end in your class or that you were a student here." Tsuna nodded slowly to himself. He could tell she wasn't lying, so it was just a mere coincidence and she wasn't stalking or anything.

"Eh? Uzumaki-san knows Dame-Tsuna?"

"Why would someone so cool as her even talk to him?"

Tsuna bowed his head as more and more unpleasant comments were made about him. Tears stung in his eyes as he waited for the girl, Uzumaki-san, to listen to them and give up at being his friend. He waited for her reaction, but what he got wasn't what Tsuna expected.

"Just shut up already you bunch of idiots 'ttebayo!" He opened his eyes and looked at her. What he saw made him tremble with fear for a moment. He would have run far away from her if it wasn't for the voice in his head assuring him that she would never hurt or kill him. "He didn't do anything to you, nor did he even talk to you. So just shut up and take care of your own life before I make you regret being born. Now!" At her scream, everyone nodded, even Yamamoto and Hana, the last of the two looking at the blonde with… Was that hero-worshiping?

Uzumaki-san looked at him, her eyes gentle as she smiled.

"Since I think you didn't paid attention to that teacher, I think I should introduce myself." Tsuna blushed with shame. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto dattebyo! And you -" She pointed in his direction. "are Tsuna."

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi…" He bowed his head for a moment. His face red as he allowed a little grin form in his face.

Uzumaki-san was really his friend! She had protected him!

At lunch, Tsuna decided to stay in class with Uzumaki-san who was murmuring something about birds' stalkers and not wanting to end as a nest again so she would stay where she was. Yamamoto, who had left early with his friends, had let Tsuna sit in his place so he could eat along the blonde.

She toke a two packed lunches from her bag, giving him one of them as she talked about the old man whose she living with till she found another place to stay and how he had giving the two bentos because he wanted her to make friends and share it with them.

"Although I think he was hoping for me to make some girls friends… According to him, it would make me more feminine." She said with an expression of disgust. "He even tried to convince me into buying pink dresses! Dresses of all things! And pinks! Does he want to kill me?"

Tsuna laugh as she continued to complain and toke one of the dangos in the bento he received from her.

He turned his attention back to her as Uzumaki-san asked him about his mother, something he was more than happy to talk about.

And wait till he got home. Maybe now his mother could relax a little more. She had been so worried about him not having any friends. And Tsuna had the impression that his mother would love the girl and team up with the blonde caretaker to make her wear more cute clothes.

_I just hope Uzumaki-san wouldn't mind too much…_

**_"_****_There's nothing wrong with crying when you're happy."_**

**- Uzumaki Naruto**

**The Blonde Haired Girl**

**Yay! Here's chapter 2, there was nothing to do today, so I decided to write it…**

**Anyway, hope you like it and please, review!**

**- Cissnei**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brave it Out**

**Summary: **_The boy was so much like her as a child that it scared Naruto. He was ignored, bullied and no one helped him, they just watched or laughed. She would try to find a way to go home later, because now, she had a Dame to help._

**I don't own KHR or Naruto, Amano Akira and Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Skylark**

"_**Bring it on, you jerk! Anything you throw at me I'll give it back a thousand fold!"**_

**- Uzumaki Naruto**

**Naruto**

At the Academy, Naruto had never been a good student, nor did she liked to study. Not that the teachers helped. Most of the time, they used their time to sabotage her or make sure that she didn't listen to the most important lectures. She had thought that it was bad, but watching Tsuna being humiliated in front of everyone again and again, Naruto decided that she had it a little easier.

Different from her that went looking for trouble and fights to get attention, even that bad, Tsuna didn't even try. The universe itself placed the fights, troubles and embarrassing situations in front of the boy without he even doing anything that explained why that was happening to him. Poor Tsuna was like a human magnet to bullies and to her ire; he just accepted it with his head low and not even a single complain.

Naruto crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes dangerously as Nezu – The bastard long lost brother of Mizuki – smirked as he rubbed the last test they had done three day ago in Tsuna face. Her mood didn't get better when her classmates started laughing at her friend misery, with exception of Yamamoto and Kyoko and Hana.

_I can't kill civilians. I can't kill civilians. I can't kill civilians. I can't kill civilians._ Naruto snorted at her new mantra. _Forget it; if he keeps acting like this, I can always scare him enough to make him flee from the country._

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto took a deep breath in an attempt to remain calm and to not jump on her science teacher and strangle him. Turning her attention to the man, she raised an eyebrow rudely, smirking with pure satisfaction when he growled.

"Yes, Nezu-sensei?"

Since Nezu discovered that she was Tsuna's best friend, something Naruto liked to announce to the world every time someone tried to hurt her friend or talk about him, he created a hatred almost as large as the one the civilians from Konoha held for her. He began to try everything in his power to humiliate or reprove her, but Naruto hadn't survived alone all those years ago without some tricks. She was really good at cheating and making people lose their jobs. And let's just say that Nezu almost lost his when the principal found out that he had given a thirteen years old girl a test meant to a High School student.

"Strong acids have a pH scale of?" The question was so easy that Naruto had to incline her head confused.

Good thing she didn't stop sending clones to the library after she was forced to go to school. If it wasn't for them, everyone would have started to call her Dobe already.

"0 to 4."

"Correct." He growled.

Naruto was ready to question him when the classroom's door opened to reveal the principal who was holding a folder in his arms.

_Oh, so this is why dattebayo! He knew that the principal was there._

"Good morning everyone!" Said the principal with a big smile on his face. "I need to talk with Nezu-sensei, so you are all dispensed for the day!" Everyone cheered. Naruto on other hand was a little suspicious when the small man looked at her. "Please Uzumaki-san, tell your uncle that he don't need to worry anymore."

She nodded even confused by his words.

_What Uncle? I don't have a – Ah! He's talking about the old man! _She grinned. _Maybe I should buy that instant ranmen he likes so much for dinner today. I never thought he would talk with the principal after I complained about Nezu-teme._

"I didn't know you had an Uncle, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto pouted when Tsuna appeared in front of her desk after everyone else decided to act like gazelles and start jumping out of the classroom. If she didn't know that he wouldn't listen to her, she would have complained about him not calling her by her name even if they knew each other for almost four weeks now.

"I don't. He must be talking about the old man. He's the only one I know that insist on being called Oji-san." She toke her bag and placed an arm around his shoulders as they walked out of the classroom. "And why you must call me Uzumaki-san all the time? I'm your best friend!"

"I-Is polite."

"Call me Naruto.'

"B-But Uzumaki-san –"

"Call me Naruto! Na-ru-to! I won't give up till you do! My name's so beautiful, you need to say it!" Naruto laughed as Tsuna groaned and shook his head. She knew he wanted to smile the moment she saw his lips twitch a little. Why though, she had no idea.

"Your name means 'fish cake', is not beautiful. Sorry Naruto-chan."

Her eyes winded as she opened her mouth shocked. Tsuna took the opportunity to take her arm from his shoulders and ran. The blonde kunoichi stayed where she was till finally understand what he had said. Narrowing her eyes and gritting her teeth and ran after the boy, ignoring the other students who gasped in horror at what they were doing, almost screaming about them ended being bitten to death.

_What's with the people from this town? Why they are always talking about people being bitten to death?_

She didn't had to wait for much longer to understand when the familiar yellow bird made his way to her head, signing the school anthem, which she was trying to teach him a rap version of it.

"Hello buddy, did you see Tsuna?"

"Herbivore." She blinked and turned around slowly.

Standing with two tonfas in his hands and looking at her like she some type of pray, was a pale boy with short black hair and sharp, gray eyes that made her clenched his fists. That look in his face… It was too much similar to the one the bastard and Hinata cousin had for her liking.

_No matter what darkness lies ahead, I will pursue that path. No matter what, I will obtain power!_

_Once a failure, always a failure! You can't change that!_

Naruto narrowed her eyes as the boy prepared himself to attack.

"I will bite you to death."

**Tsuna**

Tsuna hugged his bag against his chest fearfully as Uzuma – No… As Naruto dodged the attacks Hibari threw at her. He didn't know if he was dreaming, but he could swear her eyes had changed color for a moment giving her a more determined look. Tsuna shook his head at this thought. He couldn't be distracted right now; Naruto was fighting the Discipline Committee's president for god sake!

She dodged again and to everyone surprise and awe, disappeared from view for a second, appearing again with her face just a few inches from Hibari, making the normally stoic boy eyes widen. A victorious grin formed in her face, her eyes changing color again (a strange type orange and red), and punched him in the stomach so hard that he ended up coughing blood and being thrown a few meters away, causing Hibari to crash into a wall that creaked a bit in the impact.

Naruto, Tsuna noticed with surprise and worry, seemed to wake up from some kind of trance and looked at Hibari. Shaking her head, she grinned a little and bowed.

"Sorry there! For a moment, I thought you were another person!"

Hibari's eyes snapped open and he smirked. Tsuna and all the other students who were watching the scene knew that, after that meeting, the gray-eyes boy would not leave Naruto alone. Not when she could give him some type o challenge.

The blonde in question did not appear too had seen the expression on Hibari's face, or simply decided to ignore it. She just turned around and walked to Tsuna that winded his eyes she didn't even mention his insult or use of her name early. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she smiled.

"Let's get out of here dattebayo!"

He could just nod.

What he would say anyway?

* * *

"Are you alright Tsuna?" Naruto asked as they walked away from the school, ignoring all the whispers and rumors she had left behind.

Tsuna looked at her for a moment and shook his head making her frown.

"Now, what's the problem?"

"I-I… I'm weak."

"Of course you're." Even knowing she hadn't said that to be mean, he flinched.

After witnessing the fight between Naruto and Hibari, Tsuna finally came to realize how much strong his friend was. Something the voice in his head insisted to say that he had known the moment Naruto had beaten some bullies in her second day in Namimori Chu because they were trying to take his money.

And to see her in that situation made he think.

What would happen if she found an opponent who was stronger and more skilled than her? Would he lose her because he couldn't fight?

"I'm weak, pathetic, Dame-Tsuna…"

_I couldn't even move from fear as you fought Hibari! I couldn't help!_

Naruto sighed, patting his head. A gesture that was starting to become a habit on the part of the blonde.

"You have a serious problem of low self-esteem. I will have to fix it." Naruto started chuckling to herself. And it wasn't a good type of chuckling. It was more like how Hibari did when he was ready to bite someone to death. _This_ made him stop and look at her surprised. "I will train you then. It should help."

He stepped back as she turned to him and Tsuna could swear that he saw a black aura forming around her.

"W-What?"

"I hope you aren't afraid of sharp objects or we will have some problems." She said showing him what Tsuna recognized as a kunai. He decided to ignore the fact that his friend had a weapon hidden in the sleeve of her jacket and backed away even further, shaking his head with a horrified expression as a malicious smirk appeared in Naruto face and she started to walk in his direction.

"I-Is this thing real?"

"Of course it is! Why would I have a fake one?"

"HHIIIIEEEEEE!"

"Tsuna, I didn't know you could run so fast dattebayo! Maybe we should start with the dodge training first?"

"NNOOOOOOO!"

Maybe getting strong wasn't such good idea if this was Naruto view of training.

"_**In my eyes, you're a proud failure."**_

**- Hyuuga Hinata**

**Skylark**

**Poor Tsuna, Wait until Reborn arrives and you'll know what torture really is!**

**And Hibari make his first appearance. Oh, and since I already started to write the next chapter, here a preview of what will have on it: **

**Yamamoto, Kyoko, Nana, more about Naruto's caretaker… Rerborn and Kyuubi! (Finally!)**

**I really hope you like it and please review!**

**- Cissnei**

**Ps. I don't know about parings yet… Any suggestion is welcome (My favorites are HibariXNaru, MukuroXNaru, YamamotoXNaru and FonXNaru. I never saw one with the last three…)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brave it Out**

**Summary: **_The boy was so much like her as a child that it scared Naruto. He was ignored, bullied and no one helped him, they just watched or laughed. She would try to find a way to go home later, because now, she had a Dame to help._

**Warning: **_The information here used about The Dying Will Flames was taken from Reborn Wiki!_

**I don't own KHR or Naruto, Amano Akira and Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Flames**

_**"A ninja must see underneath the underneath"**_

**- Hatake Kakashi**

**Naruto**

Naruto never thought that she would say something like this about someone related to Tsuna, but she was going to kill his father.

After they started their training that morning, before school started, Tsuna decided to tell her about his father and her dislike for the man started with just a few words. If he hadn't been so absent and liar (and doesn't matter what Tsuna says, he knows that the man is lying. Because frankly, working with penguins in the Polo North is an excuse as worse as the ones Kakashi used), then maybe Tsuna would have been stronger (be it mentally, physically or emotionally).

That day, she was trying to teach him the basic katas for the Academy Taijutsu Style when she noted that someone was watching the two of them. In the beginning, Naruto decided to ignore it thinking it was Hibari again (who had been stalking her since their short fight days ago), but the hiding presence didn't have the same feeling as Hibari, it seemed more malicious than irritated and curious.

Not liking the way the presence seemed to focus only on Tsuna, Naruto made her friend run around the old man's house wearing weights till he couldn't move anymore, nodding her head with satisfaction when he began to whimper. Using this as an excuse to finish their training session early, she asked him to wait for inside the house and prepare himself for school while she finished her own katas.

Sighing, Naruto put one of her hands in her hair discreetly and smiled as the familiar material of the senbon she had hidden there touched her fingers. With precision, she threw the senbon toward the presence who still had to show any sign that it would leave his hiding place among the trees behind the house.

Hearing a gasp of pain, Naruto smirked knowing she had hit the target and that now she could identify the presence as a man. The man came out of his hiding place with one hand on his right arm which was bleeding. Naruto frowned a little disappointed, but decided to remain silent as she waited for the man speak.

He was not very special. The man possessed hair and brown eyes and he was not much taller than Iruka ... In fact, if they were in the midst of a crowd, Naruto would never think of looking in his direction more than one time.

"It seems the information was wrong." Naruto narrowed her eyes. "The CEDEF leader's son did have protection..."

_What the hell is CEDEF?_

The man shook his head as he walked in Naturo and smiled, a sick smile that made her think of Kabuto, and toke his hand from his wounded arm. Naruto watched with pure disbelief as his hand was consumed by some type of red flame.

_This is not chakra!_

Not wanting to see how those flames could affect her, Naruto focused some chakra in her feet and before the man could even react she was in front of him. She grabbed his injured arm, making him scream, and moved it backwards. With another fast movement, the man was facing the ground with a kunai in his neck. He looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes, and if the situation wasn't so serious, the blonde would have laughed at the expression on the man face that starting to get as pale as an Uchiha.

"Now… Why don't you answer some of my questions like a good boy?" If he could, the man would have paled even more at her grin. But she didn't blame him, not when she tried to make an expression that Anko would be proud of.

* * *

Mafia!

Sawada Iemitsu was a member of the mafia and the man hadn't even made any type of precaution so his family would safe of his enemies! Not even a _missing-nin_ would be so stupid! Was it just her impression or he was really trying to get himself killed? Because Iemitsu just found his place into her black list after this event.

The man was more than willing to answer her questions when he realize that, compared to Naruto, he could very well be considered an amateur in his profession even if the blonde did not show many signs of being a professional assassin.

He explained to her what the mafia was and what it did, who Sawada Iemitsu really was, Iemitsu's importance for the Vongola (one of the, if not _the_, most powerful famiglia in the world) and why Tsuna was being targeted.

Naruto did not know if she wanted to roll her eyes or growl after hearing about the Vongola Nono's son and the Varia, Kobayashi's employers. They were, in her eyes, pathetic. Betraying their own family and killing the competition? Wouldn't it be easier to fight against each other to find out who would be the most qualified candidate for the place as Vongola's Decimo?

Naruto asked it to Kobayashi and he shook his head frantically. He did not know since he was a mere freelance assassin who decided to help the Varia because the payment was very generous.

And as he explained to her how Tsuna was the only heir alive and the boy connection to the Vongola Primo, Kobayashi had also admitted that he had been chosen to get rid of Tsuna because the boy was too weak and the lack of attention that Iemitsu gave his family.

Naruto stabbed him for the insult and the remainder of how he got so close of her friend.

Tsuna was not weak, she knew that now. The only reason he was so clumsy and lacking confidence was because his powers had been sealed by the current head of the Vongola because of the request made by Iemitsu (Is always him!).

Naruto had to take a deep breath at that moment. Was Iemitsu the reason of everything bad that had happened in Tsuna's life?

Naruto would have continued with her interrogation if not for the old man calling her to change her clothes because Tsuna's mom (A woman called Nana who seemed to have a partnership with the old man, she was always making comments of how she should wear clothes more feminine) wanted her and Tsuna to stop at the Sawada's residence before going to school. She wanted to show them something. And for some motive, Naruto was feeling like what Nana wanted to show them was going show not just her life, but Tsuna too.

Worse yet, was that the possible change had some relation with the mafia.

_And I was thinking that this world would be boring… How troublesome dattebayo!_

* * *

After the conversation with Kobayashi, Naruto was in a bad mood.

Before she sealed Kobayashi's memories (an idea she had after debating with herself what she would do with him), Naruto asked what kind of power Tsuna had that was so powerful that Iemitsu didn't want him to use to the point of asking the Vongola Nono to seal it. In the end, he explained the flames he had tried to use against her.

While this world didn't have chakra, they did have something called _Dying Will Flame _which is described as high-density form of energy that is refined from one's own life-force (Spiritual part of Chakra if she wasn't wrong). From what Kobayashi said, the Dying Will Flame is in many ways alike a real flame, possessing even its own destructive properties.

Dying Will Flames are graded accordingly with their purity, which has a direct relationship with the strength of an individual's resolve. Among other things, this rate of purity serves to indicate how much of the special characteristics of the Flames are being drawn out. Each Flame's attribute has its own special characteristic and there are two kinds of Dying Will Flames, _Flames of the Sky_ and _Flames of the Earth_. However, there are also several special Flames that do not belong in any of those categories.

Tsuna was not only a candidate for the position of boss of the Vongola, but also had _Sky Flames_ which are the rarest and the most comparable to actual flames among all the Dying Will Flames of the Sky.

"Naru-chan! Your friend is waiting for you in the kitchen!"

"Wait a minute old man!" Naruto sighed and toke her bag looking at the palm of her hand before nodding satisfied as the storage seal she had placed there started to disappear. After Kobayashi appearance, she decided to storage some weapons more deathly than her kunais and shurikens for precaution. That and her instincts were warning her that something was going to happen and she would need the weapons. "Naru-chan?"

Naruto blinked and turned in direction of the door to see the old man smiling at her. He was wearing his favorite green kimono and holding a bowl of ranmen that made her almost want to steal it from him, but it wasn't time for ranmen... Who she was trying to kidding whit this? There's always time for ranmen, she just couldn't think about it in the moment.

"Ara, are you alright Naru-chan?"

"I'm fine why?"

He raised a white eyebrow and even if she couldn't see his eyes because of his round glasses or if his face was complete blank, Naruto knew that he was amused.

"No _dattebayo_ this time?"

"Ok, I'm not fine."

"Because of our little visitor?" She stared at him, not even little surprised that he knew, it _was_ his house after all. "Wonomichi had to take his body away; you should know better Naru-chan."

Naruto nodded.

"I know old man ... I'll do better next time..."

"Good girl!" He patted her head. "Now, you would make me very happy if you distanced yourself from that boy! He wants to take you from me and I cannot allow it!" Naruto rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Whatever you say Kawahira-ojisan!" He shook his head murmuring about what he should do to make sure she didn't get to close from Tsuna and walked away.

Kawahira, the old customer and friend from the man that helped her enter school (the ranmen chief), was a mysterious man who Naruto knew wasn't normal. Not because of his personality or the fact that he seemed to know more about her than anyone else, but because he saw her doing jutsus before and just smiled like that was completely normal and offered his garden for training grounds.

Now that she thought about it… After he heard from Wonomichi (his assistant or so she thought), that her famous best friend was Tsuna, the old had decided that she should choose another friend or just be home schooled. _"Is too dangerous"_ He would say. _"He will take you from me."_ He would cry. _"If you don't stay away from him, I will find another way."_ He threatened.

Did Kawahira says all of it because he knew that Tsuna was technically a member of the mafia?

Naruto sighed and placed a hand on her head.

"This is starting to give me a headache…"

_I'm starting to miss my D-Rank missions; they were simpler and didn't make me think so much…_

**Tsuna**

Walking beside Naruto, Tsuna knew he was starting to bother his blonde haired friend with his stare. But he was beginning to worry about her. Since they left her house half an hour ago, she had yet to jump on him or start talking about ninjas and ranmen. This wasn't the Uzumaki Naruto he knew and it made he start to question the motives for her staying in the garden alone and dismissing him early from training, and Tsuna knew that she had made him run more than the normal because she was looking for an excuse for him to leave.

"Tsuna we are here." Tsuna blinked his eyes surprised. He hadn't noted.

Naruto smiled and patted his head as saying "I'm ok". He stared at her as she walked in direction of his house where his mother was waving to them with a big smile on her face. Not knowing if he should say something, Tsuna sighed and followed his friend, smiling back at his mother as he noted that she was holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"Thank you for coming Naru-chan, Tsu-kun!"

Naruto smiled as she entered the house, placing her hands behind her head. He just nodded and closed the door, blinking his eyes surprised when the piece of paper his mother was holding with so much excitement was practically rubbed in his face.

"W-What's that?" He asked, trying to hide his embarrassment as Naruto placed herself as close to him as possible and brought her face next to his so she could have a better view of what was written.

"Starting today a home tutor is going to be coming! I thought it would help you and Naru-chan more. Even if your grades are getting better and she's a good student."

"I –"

Naruto cleared her throat beside him, making Tsuna smile a little. Even if he was getting increasingly uncomfortable with the fact that his mother had decided to call a tutor. In his opinion, Naruto was all the help he needed. She was the only one who could explain the most difficult subjects to him and make it look easy.

"_We_ don't need a tutor."

His mother ignored him in favor of reading the paper.

"I'll raise your child to become the leader of the next generation. I'm young and good looking!" Naruto blinked her eyes and groaned.

"Please, tell me she didn't believe it…" The blonde murmured.

"And as long as he has a place to sleep and a meal, he'll teach you twenty four hours for free!"

"Kami… She did believe it!" Tsuna nodded slowly, not believing at how innocent his mother could be.

"Mom… That just smells like a scam–" He blinked his eyes before screaming, starling Naruto who looked at him before fowling his eyes to the clock in the wall. "What's? It's already this late?"

"I thought we were early…" Naruto murmured.

"How can you be so calm?" His friend hummed as she took a golden pocket-watch from her bag.

"I was right," She showed him the watch. "We're not late. That clock is wrong."

His mother looked at them before screeching her head with a small smile.

"Oh my… I forgot about it. Our clock is broken."

Tsuna sighed while Naruto chuckled. "Mom…"

"Ciaossu."

The three of them blinked and turned to see a baby standing behind them. The baby, a boy by the look of it, was wearing a black fedora with a thick orange stripe running across the sides of the cone. He had black eyes and wears an all-black suit with black boots and a red long sleeved polo with a blue necktie underneath. Also, he had a necklace with a yellow pacifier around his neck.

His mother was the first to wake up from the trance they seemed to find and approached the baby with a gentle smile. He tried to do the same thing, but Naruto stopped him by extending her arm in front of him. Tsuna looked at her confused, but she just shook her head and turned to the baby. Her turquoise eyes were flashing dangerously, as if warning the baby that if he did something she would hurt him.

And by the way the baby was looking at her, he had also understood it.

"Where did you came from little boy?"

"I'm…" He made a pause, pulling something out of his suit. Naruto snorted as the baby showed them a card. "a home tutor. Reborn."

"Home tutor?" His mother asked slowly as a moment of silence prevailed around them.

"Reborn?"

_Who would name their child Reborn?_

His mother started to chuckle, but he stayed quiet as Naruto toke a step closer to him. Seeing the tip of the kunai she was always had hidden in the sleeve of her jacket made him realize that definitely wasn't a normal baby. Not when Naruto seemed ready to attack the baby. And Tsuna knew that she would never harm a child. Unless that child hurt any of her precious people of course.

_But how this baby would hurt him? Is just a baby! _

"I'm sorry to interrupt, obachan…" Naruto said making his mother look at her. "But I think that we should go to school now. I don't want to have to deal with Hibari today…" With a small grin, Naruto waved to his mother who returned the gesture. The blonde turned, opening the door and walking out of the house without looking back. Tsuna shook his head trying to understand what she had just said until the name Hibari finally registered in his mind.

"HIIEE! Wait for me Naruto-chan!" Waving to his mother, Tsuna ran with desperation to reach Naruto who was already a good distance from his home. Stopping when he finally managed to reach her, Tsuna began to laugh quietly in a ditch attempt to talk start a conversation with his best friend.

He did not like it when Naruto wasn't smiling, it made him feel lost.

"What was with that kid?"

"I'm a hitman."

He laughed again, not seeing the way Naruto head snapped in his direction. "A hitman, that's stupi – HIIEE!"

Tsuna's eyes widened when he touched the ground. He had thought that he had seen wrong and that the shadowed figure that he had seen was just his imagination, but what he was seeing made him realize how wrong he was. Naruto was in front of him holding a kusarigama while the weapon chain was wrapped around the strange baby neck and the chameleon wich was in his hat early, was now laying on the floor a few feet away.

"N-Naruto-chan?!"

"Stay away or I will hurt you." She said to the baby who was staring at her with narrowed eyes, but Tsuna still could see surprise there too.

"But Naru-chan! He's just a –" Naruto glared at him making Tsuna back a way and close his mouth. She turned to the baby again and moved her hand making the chain tighten around the baby's neck. The chameleon, Tsuna noticed as he panicked more, began to glow but a second Naruto stepped on it, stopping the little animal from moving and making it moan on pain.

If he hadn't already seen her create a hundred identical clones with only a few hand signs, Tsuna knew he would have fainted in that moment. But seeing the kurisagama in her hands when he knew she hadn't the weapon in her possession before, made him give a high pitched scream.

"He's not a baby. No baby has so much power! And I'm already angry with the mafia because of the surprise visit we had early." She growled.

Tsuna kept his mouth shut, knowing that asking her what had happened in the garden wasn't a good idea if it had left her in such foul mood.

"So why are you here? What do you want with Tsuna?" His friend asked, her eyes changing of color much like that time she had fought with Hibari. It was the same mixture of orange and reddish-brown.

Tsuna stared at the baby as he got up from the floor. He knew that the baby wasn't normal because of the way that Naruto was acting in his house, but how a baby could be so dangerous to his safety as to make Naruto want to fight to protect him?

Tsuna looked at his feet and clenched his fists.

Naruto was protecting him again...

_I need to get stronger..._

**Kurama (Kyuubi)**

He knew that his vessel was weak, but to almost lose her life again because of one of her supposed precious people was beginning to annoy him. First with the battle between the Sannin and now with that damned Uchiha.

At least now, he hoped she had learned her lesson. Moreover, this world wouldn't be too hard to survive, not with all those important and useful scrolls he influenced her to steal from the Hokage library (not that the girl knew it, the brat would end up talking with that sage and he would tamper with the seal, and Kurama would not allow it. Not when he just began to have a little more access to the outside world).

Kurama, to his relief, recognized the world that they ended with easily the moment the girl (Naruto was it?) opened her eyes for the first time. He never thought that they would end in the same world Kushina had found herself into after an accident caused by the combination of his chakra and Uzumaki's Fuuinjutsu and the Rasengan.

The girl even had the same power as her parents… The only problem was that she didn't even have the same flames as them! Her mother possessed yellow flames and his father possessed blue flames. But could she be a little normal and have one or the other? No! The brat had not one, but two different flames that were battling for dominance in her body.

And he could not even contact the girl because the flames were blocking the connection the seal gave them. And if it continued, it would be only a matter of time until the side effects of the presence and use of those two flames (even if unconsciously) killed them both.

To make everything worse, the presence of that fucking boy his vessel liked so much was accelerating the process for some motive. And all the work that man called _Kawahira_ made to decrease the death of his vessel (and his as their souls were connected) was being completely destroyed…

"Fucking brat! She's using it again!" Kurama growled, taking a few steps back as he tried to stay away from the flames.

She better stop, or he would make something about it, even if he has to control her body and kill that boy himself and send her to another world after that!

He didn't send her here so she could die! He was the strongest of all Bijuu!

No flames would end his existence!

"_**I suppose I can't kill you, can I? After all, **__**you**__** die, **__**I**__** die"**_

**- Kurama (Kyuubi no Youko)**

**Flames**

**Wow, this chapter was really long!**

**Sorry for my lateness, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the other way around… But serious, I had to study for my tests of **_**History of Art**_** and **_**Introduction to Radio**_** and I still have to do my tests of **_**Structure of Script**_** and **_**Language of Sound and Music**_**.**

**I **_**hate**_** you college!**

… **Sorry, I needed to say it… Anyway, I did wrote Reborn, Yamamoto, Nana and Kyoko point of view, but decided to put it in the next chapter (Sorry if you wanted them).**

**About pairings! The suggestions were: TsunaXNaru, RebornXNaru, XanxusXNaru and I think the favorite is HibariXNaru! The romance is still far away, so please review and tell me what pairing you want! I'll warn you when the… Is this a poll?... Well, I'll warn you when the poll is closed.**

**Another thing! The motive to why Naruto even had the chance to use her kusarigama against Reborn will be explained. He's Reborn and she's just (in my story anyway) a Gennin whith Low Chunnin abilities.**

**So please! Review! **

**- Cissnei**

**Ps. Wish me luck and pray for me! I'll need it, mainly because my **_**Language of Sound and Music**_**'s test is the most difficult of all the others to pass.**

**PPs. If you want any other paring, tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Brave it Out**

**Summary: **_The boy was so much like her as a child that it scared Naruto. He was ignored, bullied and no one helped him, they just watched or laughed. She would try to find a way to go home later, because now, she had a Dame to help._

**Before I start, let me clarify something since a Guest sent a review like this: **_I'm sorry to say this, but you make a mistake when you type that there are two kinds of Dying Will Flames. Because if you really are reading the mangas, you will know that at the Shimon Family Arc in the story, there are only four sides who know the existence of Dying Will Flame of Earth. They are Shimon Family (who are still enemies of Vongolas and the Earth Flames are exclusively in their bloodlines like a Bloodline Limit in Naruto World, no other mafia members have Dying Will of Earth), Daemon (because he is the reason Shimon Family has to go into hiding), Vindicare (because they are at least hundreds years of age and have met both Vongola Primo and Shimon Primo), and Kawahira (because he might be in his thousands years of age and he himself admits that he is definitely not a human being). So, it's shocking that such a puny little assassin will know such information._

**So…**

_Dear Guest, _

_I hope I'm not being rude with my answer and if I'm, forgive me. _

_But I did read the manga so I already knew about it… I don't do things without a motive and Kobayashi (the puny little assassin – something that I have to agree, this describe him perfectly with such simple words) was meant to know about the Dying Will Flame of Earth because someone else wanted him to tell Naruto about it (Spoiler much?). He is nothing but a pawn._

_Please continue reading and don't stop giving your opinions and views on the story (Although, I prefer to see praises in my reviews… Don't we all?)… If you just give up of reading this fanfiction, I'm grateful that you even decided to give it a chance._

_Thank you,_

_Cissnei_

**Now! To the story!**

**I don't own KHR or Naruto, Amano Akira and Masashi Kishimoto does!**

**Dying Will**

"**This won't be the last time we run into a kid who's both younger than you... and stronger than me."**

**- Hatake Kakashi**

**Reborn**

Reborn decided to watch the Sawada's residence after his target, Sawada Tsunayoshi, never gave a single sign that he was there. The boy mother, made breakfast for herself and used the telephone to call someone after she talked to him. This little action made him a little curious when he heard the Naruto being mentioned since Sawada Nana had asked if he could teach Tsunayoshi best friend whose name was Naruto.

From what Nana said, Uzumaki Naruto was the reason Tsunayoshi's grades started improving and why he started to have more confidence in himself. But she had called him because having a home tutor would help her son a little more and it would be a good way to thank Naruto for everything.

As he searched for Tsunayoshi with his binoculars (which, by the way, was Leon) Reborn ended not just finding his target, but a girl walking beside him and any notion he had of Uzumaki Naruto being a girl was completely destroyed in that moment.

Uzumaki Naruto, for some reason, made his head hurt like he should know her, but couldn't find the memory that explained why. The blonde girl with turquoise eyes and using an orange bandanna around her forehead was the perfect combination of two of his friends. But he couldn't understand it. He didn't know anyone by the name Uzumaki.

Sighing, Reborn decided to think about it later. He had more important things to do.

* * *

"Ciaossu."

The three occupants in the hallway stopped their conversation about clocks and turned in his direction and stared for what seemed to be hours till Nana shook her head and walked in his direction with a smile. Tsunayoshi, even if confused tried to do the same thing and approach him, but Naruto extended her arm in front of the brunet making him stop and look at her confused. As she shook her head and turned to look at him, Reborn narrowed his eyes a little when he noted the warning in her turquoise eyes. "Do something and you die." She was telling him.

Reborn raised his head a little, narrowing his eyes, staring at her for a moment before looking at Nana.

That girl wasn't as innocent and naïve as she looked.

"Where did you came from little boy?"

"I'm…" He made a dramatic pause, pulling his card out of his suit. Naruto snorted and if he wasn't wrong (and he wasn't) then she already knew what he was going to show or tell them. "a home tutor. Reborn."

"Home tutor?" Nana asked slowly, trying to understand what he had just said, Tsunayoshi was the same by the way he inclined his head.

"Reborn?"

As Nana started to chuckle, he noted that Tsunayoshi opened and closed his mouth as Naruto took a step closer to him. By the corner of his eyes, he noted the tip of something that looked dangerously like a knife hidden in the sleeve of the jacket Naruto was using under her school uniform.

The way her body tensed when she noted that he was looking at her weapon, Reborn knew that the girl was some type of trained assassin. She didn't show any sign of recognizing his name, but Reborn knew better than anyone that looks could be deceiving, and that whiskers marks in her cheeks made her look like a fox protecting it kit as she tried to distance Tsunayoshi from him as much as possible.

She was dangerous.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, obachan…" Naruto said making Nana stopping fusing over him and turning to look at the blonde. "But I think that we should go to school now. I don't want to have to deal with Hibari today…" With a forced grin, Naruto waved to Nana and turned, opening the door and walking out of the house without looking back. Tsunayoshi stared at the space she had been before shaking his head.

"HIIEE! Wait for me Naruto-chan!" Waving to his mother, Tsunayoshi he ran after her.

Reborn stayed with Nana, looking at the now closed door.

_Interesting…_

* * *

Siting in Tsunayoshi's head, Reborn couldn't help but smirk as he felt someone glare at him. Tsunayoshi hadn't noted his presence yet, but the blonde girl on other hand had known that he was there in the moment he started to follow them.

He heard Tsunayoshi laughing.

"What was with that kid?"

"I'm a hitman."

Tsunayoshi laughed again and Reborn could see Naruto head snapping in his direction. And then, she wasn't there anymore and when his mind finally registered it, all he saw was a blur.

"HIEE!"

Reborn's eyes widened when he touched the ground and felt something tighten around his neck. Looking at Naruto who was now standing in front of Tsunayoshi he couldn't help but curse. He had relaxed even knowing that the girl was not normal and announcing their status as a hitman was the perfect opportunity to test her and see what she could do. However, Reborn never thought he would ever see what was in front of him nor did he understand why his pacifier was glowing a little (Not that Naruto or Tsunayoshi noted).

As he took a look at the kusarigama which appeared out of nowhere, Reborn noted that Leon was laying a few feet away from him.

"N-Naruto-chan?!"

He narrowed his eyes as the blonde stared at him. He really needed to talk to Shamal after this and do something about his memory. Her expression was too familiar for his liking.

"Stay away or I will hurt you." She growled. Reborn didn't show it, but he was really surprised with what he was seeing right now.

One of her eyes was orange while the other was a reddish-brown.

"But Naru-chan! He's just a –" Naruto glared at Tsunayoshi who back a way and closed his mouth. She turned in his direction again and the chain tightened around his neck making him gasp for air. At this time, he would have been free already, but it was like that kusarigama was being reinforced by some type of energy.

Reborn didn't was to make precipitated conclusions, but he had an idea of what the weak energy was (the color being the same as her eyes helped a little).

Leon, he saw by the corner of his eyes, started to glow but, to his surprise and disbelief, a second Naruto stepped on him, making his old friend moan on pain. She smirked in his direction and looked at who he thought to be the original.

"He's not a baby." Naruto said. Reborn looked at her. He could see she feared him a little for some motive. "No baby has so much power!" He raised an eyebrow. She was this perceptive? "And I'm already angry with the mafia because of the surprise visit we had early."

_How did she know about the mafia? I never said anything about it._

"So why are you here? What do you want with Tsuna?"

Reborn opened his mouth to speak, but when he looked into her now glowing eyes, his head started to hurt again and the illusion of two persons appeared behind her. And of the two, he just recognized one.

While the one he didn't know was a beautiful woman with slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes and fiery red hair with stands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She was wearing a suit and he could see a necklace with a ring on it around her neck. The woman was grinning at him, as if mocking his lack of information about her.

At the other side of the girl was a man he had known for years now. He had blonde, spiky hair a little shorter than Naruto, turquoise eyes and was wearing a green army camouflage, black army boots and a camouflage bandana around his forehead.

_A bandana?_ His eyes looked from the girl to the man and from the woman to the girl.

Naruto had the shape of eyes of the red-haired woman and some of her features but the rest…

His eyes winded with realization.

It was no wonder he thought the girl was familiar!

_Colonello…!_

**Naruto**

Impatient, Naruto was ready to start scream at the baby and demanding her answers. But she stopped as her body and head start to hurt, as if someone had stabbed her and the fox had decided that moment was perfect to start talking to (Read: Screaming and Insulting) her again.

She couldn't understand most of what it (He since it was a male voice) was trying to tell her. But by what she could decipher wasn't much to make her understand.

"**Fuc… Bra… Sto…Flam…Cal…own!"**

"Fucking brat. Flames. Calm down!" Was what she understood.

Against her best judgment, she looked at her clone and nodded at which it disappeared. With a sigh, she focused a little of chakra in her hands and relaxed as her kusarigama was sealed. And as if knowing she wasn't feeling well, Tsuna placed a hand in her left shoulder and smiled a little confused when she looked at him.

Breathing, Naruto turned to the baby and tried to calm herself, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again. The baby (Reborn, her mind provided. It was Reborn, he _had_ introduced himself before), was looking at her with pure disbelief much like when he saw her clone, but this time it was like he couldn't believe she even existed.

"W-What do you want?" She asked again. A hand in her chest which was still bothering her a bit even though the agonizing pain from before had stopped.

"I'm a home tutor."

"A _Hitman _must have have better things to do than teach a middle-schooler. What. Do. You. Want?" Gripping her chest with more force, Naruto tried to keep her balance and glare at Reborn at the same time. But Tsuna ended helping her when she was almost found herself falling to the ground.

"Naruto-chan? Are you alright?"

She opened her mouth to answer but a voice interrupted her.

"Aw, how cute!"

Turning, they saw an orange haired girl. It took a while, but Naruto recognized the girl as one of her classmates. Her name was Sasagawa Kyoko and she was the idol of the school (Along with her. Naruto still wanted to find out who dared to create that stupid Naruto-sama's fan club).

Kyoko, being the sweet girl she was, reminded Naruto of Nana and if she wasn't wrong, it was the reason to why Tsuna had a crush on her. Although he has not given Kyoko much attention as he did in the first week she had known him for some reason.

"Hello, Uzumaki-chan!" Naruto nodded and narrowed her eyes as Kyoko looked at Reborn.

"Ciaossu." Kyoko smiled.

"Good morning."

"Hahi!" Naruto blinked and turned to see a brown haired girl getting up from the floor and walking in their direction.

"Is this boy your little brother?" The girl asked Naruto and Tsuna. Naruto shook her head a little disgusted with the thought of that baby being her brother and Tsuna started to shutter.

"N-No! He's not!"

"Why are you wearing a suit?" She heard Kyoko ask.

"Because I'm in the mafia." Tsuna looked at Naruto who crossed her arms. She was feeling much better now and wanted nothing more than unseal her kusiragama again and hurt the baby till she got her answers. But she decided to keep her mouth shut and stay where she was.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Naruto sighed along Tsuna.

_Definitely like Nana._

"Ah!" Kyoko exclaimed. "I'm going to be late for school, see you later little boy! Bye Uzumaki-chan!"

Naruto waved and ignored the brown haired girl (What for she and Kyoko were there anyway?) and Reborn who was waving to Kyoko with his cute face that made her want to puke. He was so fake even if Reborn was a good actor… A very good actor, but fake none the less.

_Wait… Did she even say something to Tsuna or she just ignored him?_ Poor boy! Not just she had to make him strong and destroy his image of being a Dame, she now had to help him get a girlfriend.

"Tsuna, you have a crush on that girl, don't you?"

Naruto looked at Reborn and took a deep breath so she could refrain herself from narrowing her eyes, it was starting to become a habit. Tsuna blinked his eyes for a moment and growled.

"_That girl_ –" He began with a tone that reminded Naruto of herself when she was trying to defend the honor of her favorite instant ranmen. "is Sasagawa Kyoko, the idol of my middle school. First of all it shouldn't concern you!"

Naruto stepped between the two of them before Reborn opened his mouth to speak. She looked at Tsuna, petting his head.

"Come on, Tsuna. As Kyoko said, we are _late_ to school and you know what it means."

Tsuna shivered and nodded, his face going pale as he ignored Reborn and followed her as he had done when they left the Sawada's residence. Althought she had said that she didn't want to deal with the Namimori's perfect, Naruto could care less about Hibari, is just that it had been the only good excuse she had found in the moment that would get Tsuna attention from Reborn. She knew that nothing good would happen to her friend if they stood in the presence of the baby any longer.

She opened her mouth to ask if he had done his homework when she noticed a familiar baby standing in front of them with a smirk. Without thinking Naruto looked back and swore when a voice (which was really similar to Iruka) said "Never turn your back to your enemy, Naruto" and her eyes widened when she heard the sound of a shot. Turning, she felt her heart stop as she saw Tsuna was now falling back in slow motion and with blood trickling down his forehead.

_Oh hell no!_

Naruto looked at Reborn who was smirking and holding a gun in Tsuna direction.

_A gun? But how? _Her eyes winded as the gun glowed and a familiar chameleon appeared in its place. _I completely forgot about that stupid chameleon!_

Shaking her head, she run to her friend aid and knelt beside Tsuna, putting one of her now trembling hands over his head. But before she could do anything, Naruto gasped and ignored the pain in her body when an orange flame came to life into Tsuna head, more specifically in his forehead. Tsuna's body began to heat up and glow. His eyes were given life again and his clothes began to disintegrate.

"W-What the –"

Tsuna growled and lifted off the ground with clenched fists as if nothing had happened. But the way he showed that he wasn't in control of his body or actions in that moment made her think differently.

"REBORN! I'M GOING TO CONFESS TO SASAGAWA KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL!"

_Oh oh. This is not good. Please don't tell he's going to…_

"WHERE'S SASAGAWA KYOKO?" And with this he started running with so much craziness and confidence that Naruto couldn't help but shiver at that _'Flames of Youth'_ moment.

_H-He really did! _

"T-Tsuna! Come back here dattebayo! Don't go running around half-naked!"

* * *

Chasing Tsuna as he used his Sky Flames (something she just recognized after looking at the color of the flame a second time and remembering her encounter with Kobayashi) was as bad as jogging with Lee in the morning. The boy managed to get into impossible situations as almost being hit by a small truck or virtually fly over half the cidade. And when Naruto finally managed to reach it was already too late and he with both hands on his head and his expression, he had done something embarrassing (more embarrassing than running half naked of course).

"What happened to me?" Naruto opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the irritant (for her anyway) voice of Reborn.

His strange chameleon that was in the form of a parachute glowed before transforming back to his original form as Reborn touched the ground. The baby hitman placed what Naruto recognized as Tsuna's bag and his extra school uniform in the ground.

She sighed as the baby looked at her before turning his attention back to Tsuna. Naruto stayed quiet, waiting for his explanation since it was better if she didn't start fighting with a baby in front of her school.

"That's thanks to the Dying Will Bullet." Naruto blinked and stared at the baby as he placed himself in the ground .

Kobayashi hadn't told her about it.

"What do you mean dattebayo?" He smiled before showing a red bullet to her and Tsuna.

"This is the Dying Will Bullet. A person shot in the head by this will be resurrected with dying will." Naruto nodded while Tsuna just stared with his mouth opened, making him looks like a fish. "The basis of resurrection is if you have any regrets when you die. The dying will time is only five minutes. After five minutes you return to normal."

"Then what if I wasn't regretting anything..."

Naruto sighed.

"You would have died Tsuna..." Good thing her best friend had a list of things he would regret. This meant that if Reborn shoot him again, he would survive. Not that she would let the baby do it again anyway.

"HIEEEE!"

"Wait… So why didn't the truck hurt him?" Tsuna blinked. Closing and opening his mouth before he nodded at her words. Good thing too because she had the impression that he would start saying something ridiculous and ended hurt because of it.

"That's because he had the dying will. Dying will means that all your safety switches are turned off. So in exchange for risking your life to the limit, you can harness amazing strength."

Naruto groaned as Rebnorn talked. It was starting to sound like the explanations of chakra and it use in the academy. So boring!

"I see!" Tsuna exclaimed with a smile. "So that means that my potential strength is hidden,"

_More like sealed Tsuna. _

"but is awakened when I receive the Dying Will Bullet!"

At the look of pure hope in his big doe eyes, Naruto couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. That expression made her think of Konohamaru when he thought that he had found a easy way to do something.

Shaking her head, she was ready to tell him to forget whatever notion he had of the use of the bullets when the bell rang and a familiar voice approached them.

"What are you doing there?"

"HIIEE! H-Hibari-san!"

Naruto grinned as he turned in her direction. "Y-Yo, Hibari!"

"Omnivore, you and half-naked herbivore are late."

"Err… My fortune cookie told me to be late?" He narrowed his eyes making Naruto laughed nervously as she approached Tsuna, tanking all his things from the ground and holding them with one arm while she used his free hand to hold Tsuna's arm and drag him to the school before Hibari decided that he should bite them to death. She really didn't want to fight him, mainly because Reborn was there. "Bye Bye!"

* * *

Naruto could feel her eyebrows twitch as she stood in their classroom's doorway beside Tsuna who was gripping her arm like it was his life-save in that moment.

Maybe it should have been better if she had stayed to fight Hibari.

"Here comes underwear-man!"

"A sudden coffesision to Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"Please go out with me!"

"He's going to be rejected!"

"That's obvious, right, Sasagawa?"

"The guys is Dame-Tsuna after all."

Growling, Naruto clenched her fists and hit the nearest wall ignoring the cries of surprise of her classmates or the hole she created. She did not have a perfect control to use the Chakra Enhanced Strength of Tsunade like the woman (which she found in one the scrolls she stole), but she still could do some kind of damage.

Naruto smirked when everyone paled and finally noted that she was there and as the silent fell and Tsuna released his hold on her arm a bit with a grateful smile on his face Naruto relaxed.

"H-Hey Tsuna," The boy who spoke gulped as Naruto sent him a glare daring him to insult Tsuna in front of her. "C-Captain Mochida says he wants to fight you during afternoon break in the gym."

Naruto frowned.

_Danm, Mochida-teme saw Tsuna confession when he was half-naked?_

She looked at her friend who was with his eyes closed and holding her arm tightly than before. Her eyes softened as she patted his head with her free hand. She knew the expression he was doing.

"Are you going to run away?" Naruto whispered so he would be the only to hear.

Tsuna opened his eyes and looked at her surprised and Naruto smiled.

"Don't run, Tsuna… Your problems and fears will always come back to hunt you if you do. Raise your head and fight, it doesn't matter if you win or not. Don't add this challenge to your list of regrets." Tsuna nodded as he stared at his feet. "And Tsuna?" He raised his eyes a little. "I'll always be here for you." He blushed making her smiled grow. It was good to see him showing an emotion that wasn't fear. "That and we still need to test and see if all the training we are doing is being in vain."

"O-Ok…"

Naruto grinned.

"Good boy…"

"Mou Naruto-chan! I'm not a dog!"

"No, you're not. But you do look like a cute bunny."

"Eh? I do not!"

_The only thing that matters is that you do not give up, Tsuna._

* * *

Naruto pushed Tsuna into the gym when he stepped back and his legs began to shake. It was fun to know that he could confront her in their training sessions but when faced with a crowd and an idiot like Mochida, he could barely move.

Moving hands as a form of encouragement when he looked at her, looking for some type of guidance, Naruto walked to the corner of the gym (far away from Hibari who was staring at her like she was some type of prey across the gym) and sat on the floor. Naruto clenched her fists when she felt a weight on her head knowing it was Reborn.

"What do you want?"

"Who are you Uzumaki Naruto?" She snorted.

"What do you want to know _hitman_?" Naruto crossed her arms and legs. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Thirteen years old. Orphan… Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies." Naruto chuckled as she felt his irritation in waves. "I'm a Kunoichi if that's what you want to know."

"Kunoichi... Hum…"

"The prize is, of course, Sasagawa Kyoko!" The loud voice of Mochida made her look at the center of the gym where the idiot and Tsuna were standing. "Let's go Sawada!"

Tsuna cowered a little. And Naruto sighed.

"Tsuna!" He looked at her, his eyes wide as a frightened animal.

_Danm, I'm starting to think like Hibari dattebayo!_

"Come on. Just do your best! Do not let him win without fighting back."

"N-Naruto-chan." She smiled, but the moment was broken as she heard Reborn voice and the sound of someone shooting.

_Not again…_

"REBORN!" Naruto groaned. "I'LL GET A POINT NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!"

Naruto didn't know if should have facepalmed as Tsuna started pulling Mochida's hair or if she should start laughing since it was too funny. Getting up, she raised her eyes to see that Reborn wasn't even in her head anymore and walked in Tsuna direction. Patting his head as he stared at Mochida.

"You did well, Tsuna." Tsuna blushed making Naruto grin.

"Now all we need to do is make your training a little more difficulty."

"Eh! Why?!"

"You had Reborn help to win this. I'll not accept it! Not when I started to train you first. And then he just shows up and do this? No no!"

"B-But Naruto-chan –"

Tsuna then started a speech about why his training couldn't get more difficult and how he never wanted Reborn to be there in the first place. Naruto just nodded as she looked in direction of the door of the gym by the corner of her eyes. Standing there with his arms crossed was a silver haired boy that was watching the two of them with pure anger and disdain.

_Why do I feel like my life just got more troublesome...?_ She sighed in defeat. _What a drag!_

"**All you need to be a shinobi is the guts to not give up!"**

**- Jiraya**

**Dying Will**

**Since I was finishing a project to my **_**Introduction to Radio**_** class so I decided to update this chapter even (if I hated this chapter) is now 3:51 am in Brazil…**

**This chapter was longer than this, but I decided to make the other half into the next chapter so I could write more things on it… And dear Solomon07; yeah I think it could be called a poll. But even if Tsuna doesn't end with Naruto he will have a big crush on her for a long time.**

**Speaking of Pairings! We have:**

**TsunaXNaru: 5**

**HibariXNaru: 3**

**RebornXNaru: 3**

**XanxusXNaru: 1**

**MukuroXNaru: 1 (**_**Yoruko Rhapsodos**_** suggested more than one pairing, so I put it here. You can do the same thing if you want)**

**FonXNaru: 1**

**BelphegorXNaru: 1**

**SqualoXNaru: 1**

**DinoXNaru: 1**

**Please! Review, review and make me happy!**

**Thank you for reading this disastrous chapter!**

**- Cissnei.**

**Ps. I promise the next one will be better!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Brave it Out**

**Summary: **_The boy was so much like her as a child that it scared Naruto. He was ignored, bullied and no one helped him, they just watched or laughed. She would try to find a way to go home later, because now, she had a Dame to help._

**I don't own KHR or Naruto, Amano Akira and Masashi Kishimoto does!**

**Storm**

_"**If you lay a finger on my sensei... I'll kill you!"**_

**- Uzumaki Naruto**

**Naruto**

Sitting beside Tsuna while Reborn finally explained his reasons to being there, Naruto rubbed her temples and groaned. How could she have forgotten that Tsuna was a candidate for the position of boss of the Vongola Famiglia? Moreover, Naruto should have known that the Nono would send someone to train Tsuna (he couldn't be a boss with strength of a civilian after all), though she never thought that this someone would be like... Taking advantage that Reborn's attention was focused on Tsuna as he told her friend how he was related to the Vongola Primo, Naruto took off her pocket watch of her school bag to see if it was already time to go home (The old man would give a tantrum if she got there late). However, before opening it, she blinked slowly, reading the inscription nailed in the watch with narrowed eyes.

_This is not coincidence…_

The watch had been a gift from Kawahira in her third day at his house. He had refused to receive the golden object back and Naruto was more than happy to accept the gift. The last time someone gave a gift to her, had been her precious Gama-chan wallet which was purchased by the Sandaime before Naruto's seventh birthday.

_I'll have to talk to Kawahira ..._

"You can go, Naruto." Reborn said making her look at him. She didn't even ask how he knew she was thinking of going home. Reading the surface thoughts of your target and possible enemies/allies is a basic skill to any professional mercenary or assassin.

She eyed him with suspicion and Reborn raised both his hands in a surrender gesture. "I'll take care of Tsunayoshi." Naruto stared at baby before sighing as he smiled to her.

Fighting would be useless since the last thing she wanted was having a famigilia like the Vongola as her enemy. She didn't have a death wish thank you very much.

With a sigh, Naruto nodded and stood up. "Very well."

"NO! Naruto-chan!" Tsuna yelled as he jumped and hugged Naruto's legs. She looked at his face and raised an eyebrow to see him shake his head frantically and cry. His action made her smile with amusement since it was the same thing she and her teammates did every time the Sandaime announced that Tora had fled again and their mission was to capture the infernal beast. "Don't leave me alone with _him_!"

Naruto opened her mouth to try to convince her friend that Reborn would not hurt him since the Vongola would need it future boss alive (and she would always kill the baby one or another if he did hurt badly), but before she could say something Tsuna wasn't even in the same place anymore.

Naruto narrowed her eyes as she saw Tsuna rolling on the floor with his hands on his head and whimpering like a baby. Beside him, Reborn was staring at his student with a smirk on his face.

"Reborn." Naruto growled making the baby look at her.

"Every teacher has a different method of teaching their students, Naruto." Naruto snorted but nodded.

If Reborn methods were violent, there was nothing she could do about it. And it's not like Reborn could be worse than Anko when you're talking about teaching methods. No one is worse than Anko and her poisonous snakes (Ibiki could rival her a little, but not much).

"Call me if you need something, Tsuna."

"No! Naruto-chan! Don't leave me! Naru- HIIEE! Stop hitting me, Reborn!"

Naruto closed the door and sighed wearily to hear the bang. Placing her hands behind her head, she Began to walk away from Tsuna's room before she Decided to turn back and start another fight (one-sided as it Could be) with the fedora wearing baby.

Besides, she really needed to talk to Kawahira.

"He owes me some answers ..." Naruto murmured while saying goodbye to Nana, her mind focused on that single word she had read in her beautiful pocket watch.

_Why he would have something from the Vongola in the first place?_

* * *

_Naruto stared at the golden pocket-watch in her hands with a confused expression. It looked really expensive and it was a little difficult to see the old man Kawahira buying something like it. Everything he had in his house was simple to complement the beautiful traditional style of his home. _

_Raising her head, she thanked Wonomichi as he placed a cup of tea in front of her. He was Kawahira assistant and old companion. He was a little creepy, always with a grin in his face and always cheerful. But she decided that there was a motive for it, so Naruto didn't comment like she would have done._

"_Why are you giving me this?" She asked Kawahira who was holding an onigiri in his right hand and a manga with his left hand. _

"_Think of it as your birthday present."_

"_My birthday is in October."_

"_Then is a Christmas present."_

"_It is in December."_

"_Easter present then."_

"_Really?" She sighed. "Oji-san, since when people give valuable presents like this in Easter?"_

_He rolled his eyes._

"_I wanted to give it to you, Naru-chan. Can't I be a good Uncle and spoil you?" He said raising an eyebrow making her groan. _

"_Where did you get it anyway?"_

"_I found it." Naruto shook her head with sigh knowing the white haired man was lying, but decided to focus her attention on her tea for now. She knew he wouldn't answer her if he didn't want to._

* * *

Naruto blinked slowly. Looking around, Naruto waited a little till she heard the sound of something or someone whimpering. When Naruto finally found what she looking, she walked in direction of the sound and stopped in the entrance of park that wasn't too far from the old man house. She couldn't help narrow her eyes when she noted a group of children playing (more like hurting) with a small white monkey. They were pulling the poor animal tail and limbs with so much force that she would be surprised if they hadn't broken in that frail body yet.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" Growled Naruto making the children look at her in fear and surprise. By the corner of her eyes, Naruto noted a shadow between the trees of the park. She frowned a little. Maybe she wasn't the only one displeased by that brats behavior.

When none of the children answered her or made any sign that they would let the poor monkey go, Naruto snorted in annoyance. And as she walked in their direction she released a little of killing intent and focused it on the children whose eyes winded and legs started to shake.

"Go, now." They didn't need to be said two times. The children let the little monkey go and run away, some crying and others just too terrified to do anything.

If they hadn't hurt an innocent animal, Naruto wouldn't have scared them like that, but they really needed a lesson.

"Brats."

"Uki…" Naruto blinked and turned to see the poor monkey whimpering in the ground. Smiling a little, she took him (or so she thought) in her arms and hugged the little animal.

"Let's go home little guy. I think the old man has a first aid kit somewhere in the house…" The monkey stared at her before making a sound that had Naruto smiling at the amount of cuteness the small animal could be, he was just like Hibird at this aspect (without all the signing of course).

"Lichi…" Hearing the calm voice and seeing how the monkey raised his head, Naruto turned to see a baby in red traditional Chinese clothes. He had long black hair in a braid and dark eyes.

_He…_ She took a step back as he walked in her direction and hugged the monkey closer to her. _His presence is just like Rerborn._

The baby blinked his eyes, maybe he noted that she wouldn't let him get closer, and chuckled.

"I mean no harm." He said, stopping not much far from her. "Lichi." He said and the monkey made a happy sound, moving his little arms towards the Chinese baby. Naruto looked at the monkey and then at the baby who smiled gently making her blush.

_I have to say... He is so cute! Even if he is a chibi version of Hibari._

"See?"

"H-He's yours?"

"Hai."

Naruto nodded slowly. Taking a breath, she approaching the baby and kneel at his side making him tilt his head a little confused.

"Climb on my shoulder." Naruto blushed a little embarrassed as the baby looked at her eyes. Reborn she could stare all she wanted, her instincts labeled him as a enemy, but this baby had a aura that made her want to just sit and relax. It was difficult to even look at him. "I'm going home to take care of his wounds. And it would be easier if I carried you in this way." The baby stared for a few more seconds and agreed, jumping in her right shoulder at the same time that Naruto began to rise.

"Thank you for helping him." Said the baby softly. Naruto looked at him from the corner of her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"So you were the shadow that I saw among the trees." He nodded making her frown a little.

_I can swear that the shadow I saw was the size of an adult._

"I see… Hum… My name's Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!"

"Dattebayo…?" The baby blinked, making Naruto frown again when she saw his amused smile and a flash of recognition in his eyes. He was the second person that had done something like this after hearing her name or verbal tick. "Well… My name's Fon and you already know my partner, Lichi."

Naruto grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Fon-san! Lichi!"

"Uki ~!" The little monkey waved his arms happily as if introducing himself.

Fon chuckled. "Nice to meet you too, Uzumaki-san."

* * *

"_Uzumaki-chan, I want you to meet Kawahira! He's one of my oldest customers and friend. He agreed to let you stay in his house for a while." Said the old man from the ranmen stand as gestured to the man beside him. "Kawahira, this is Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Naruto stared at the smiling man with a raised eyebrow. He didn't look much with his dark eyes, white hair, pale skin, a pair of round glasses and his plain green kimono. But for some motive, Naruto couldn't help but be afraid of him; like that weak appearance was just a shell he used or even just part of his true self._

_She blinked her surprised when a light of recognition flashed in the man eyes before he raised his hand._

"_Pleasure to meet you Naru-chan ~! Tohru-san told me how you like ranmen as much as me! I don't have doubts that we will get along very well!" Naruto shook his hand ignoring the way the decided to address her. She had meet people stranger than him before, so she wasn't really incommoded by the way he was talking or how he moved his body like a child... The problem was that it seemed so fake._

"_Nice to meet you too old man!" Naruto grinned as Tohru chuckled and Kawahira pouted._

"_I'm not old."_

"_Tell it to your hair dattebayo." Kawahira blinked and his eyes softened as she finished talking._

_Naruto could swear the expression he was doing was of nostalgia._

"_A verbal tick…?" He murmured with a smile. "You're just like her." Naruto inclined her head confused. She didn't think that it was meant for her to hear._

* * *

Entering the house, the first thing Naruto noted was the lack of Kawahira's antics, at this time, the man would be already jumping on her or screaming her name with a big smile in his face as he asked her about her day. She searched any sign of life from two other inhabitants of the house just to realize that they weren't there.

_They are gone again... _Naruto sighed. _I think I'll have to talk to Kawahira later..._

Walking to the dining room, Naruto placed Lichi on the couch and smiled at Fon who jumped from her shoulder. She took the first aid kit that Kawahira liked to place behind the couch (why she never found out) and opened it. Nodding with satisfaction when she saw a few vials of medicine Hinata had giving her before she had gone to look for Tsunade along Jiraya. According to the Hyuuga heiress, by the way Naruto could always find some type of problem; the blonde would need those vials, even if the fox helped with her healing process.

"This will help." Fon took one of the vials with a grateful smile as Naruto looked for some bandages. From what she had seen, the little white monkey hadn't broken anything, so they didn't need to do much.

"Where're your parents Naruto-chan?" Naruto blinked as she took the vial from him and gave him the bandages, which he processed to put on Lichi wounds.

"I'm an orphan of birth. But my caretaker must have gone in one of his surprises trips with his assistant. He always does it." She smiled a little. "He will be back in a few days though."

Fon frowned looking a little displeased. Whit what, she didn't know. "I… see…"

When they finished treating the white monkey wounds, Lichi was already sleeping soundly atop Fon's head. Naruto smiled at the sight before blinking her eyes.

"I almost forgot! Would you like tea and something to eat?"

Fon chuckled. "Yes, thank you."

Naruto grinned. Fon had the same presence of Reborn, but he was much more pleasant to have around.

**Tsuna**

Staring at the ceiling of his room, Tsuna felt himself blushing as he thought of all the things that had happened that day. Not only had he had confessed his feelings for Kyoko and changed some of his reputation because of his _"duel"_ with Mochida, he was now very confused because even after being rejected, Tsuna did not feel as sad as imagined he would.

Naruto...

Since Naruto had come into his life, everything started to change. She began to train him and helping him whit his reflexes (Tsuna no longer stumbled over on his own feet), his grades too started improve and he started to form a little more guts (or so Naruto said). And even if he couldn't understand why or how, Tsuna was starting to like Naruto the same way he liked Kyoko... Or maybe he was just confusing everything?

Tsuna grunted and turned in his bed, blinking when he faced with the clock hanging in the wall.

_4:02 AM_

He sighed and took a deep breath, standing with a frown on his face.

_I just hope that the training will not be very heavy today... I'm not very willing to do anything difficult today._

And while he opened his closet, looking for some clothes to wear, the brown-haired boy could even hear and see Naruto snort at his thoughts and her raise an eyebrow while saying; 'When you been willing to train Tsuna?'.

Shaking his head and trying not to think about Naruto until he arrived at her house, Tsuna decided to focus on finding everything he should take with him as he and Naruto would have to go to school after their training session.

_I can't help but think that I'm forgetting something important..._

Tsuna shook his head and put his running shoes. Had he looked back, he would have seen a baby wearing a pink pajamas looking at him with narrowed eyes.

**Naruto**

Naruto stared at the book in front of her with a frown in her face. After meeting Fon, she started to get interested in Mandarin and decided to leanr it before teaching the language to Tsuna (A mafia boss should know more than one language right?), but she couldn't concentrate, not after training from this morning (where Reborn decided to appear out from nowhere and start ordening Tsuna and her. "I thought you would only teach Tsuna dattebayo!" "Nana asked me to tutor you too and is this what I'm doing ... Why did you stopped running Naruto? I did not say for you to stop." "Bastard!" "More another hundred laps!") and now she had forgotten the basic lessons Fon had given her.

Sighing, she closed the book and turned to Tsuna who was daydreaming and drawing circles on his notebook (he was sitting next to her after she asked him to change his seat after her second day in the school). She would have asked him what was wrong, but the teacher decided to call the attention of the room.

Looking ahead, Naruto raised an eyebrow surprised when she saw the same boy who had been glaring at her and Tsuna in the gym.

The boy with silver hair and green eyes (something Naruto never thought she would find since all people with silver or white hair she had know or meet possessed dark eyes) had the perfect bad-boy image that made Naruto frown. She could see he was hurting. After all, the eyes are the window to the soul.

"I'll introduce the student transfers. He was studying abroad in Italy until now, his name is Gokureda Hayato-kun."

_Italy?_ Naruto crossed her arms. _Why do I feel like his presence here is Reborn fault?_

"K-Kyoko-chan... Naruto-chan..." She blinked, staring at Tsuna who was looking from Kyoko to her with pure confusion. He paused for a moment and stared at her, smiling a little as if he had realized something of great importance. Naruto did not even try to understand what was going on; Tsuna was getting weirder with each passing day. She would let him have his secrets for now, but if she saw any sighing of him reaching Lee and Gai level of craziness she would do something drastic.

"N-Naruto-chan." He muttered. "Isn't Reborn from Italy?" Naruto nodded, opening her mouth to start a beautiful narration of the theories she had just developed about why the boy was there when Gokureda stood between her and Tsuna, facing Tsuna who she could imagine being paralyzed, desesperate and confused because of the attention given to him by the transfer student.

Realizing that Gokureda was about to hurt Tsuna, Naruto grabbed his wrist making the silver haired boy look at her with a frown and she smirked. Without much effort, she stood up and threw him to the back of the room, lifting her head proudly when Gokureda ended in one of the empty seats in the back of the classroom

"Try to hurt him again, Gokureda, and I'll do worse than break your wrist."

He narrowed his eyes in response.

* * *

"Tell me again, what am I doing here?" Naruto asked as she crossed her arms and stared at Kusakabe (Or Elvis-Incarnate as she decided to call him after finding one of the old discos Wonomichi had in his room).

"K-Kyo -" She raised a hand making him stop.

Naruto already had an idea of why she had been brought to the Disciplinary Committee. Hibari had been stalking her more and more lately even when they weren't in school. She thought that making a deal with him so they would spar every time none of them had classes or any obligation would stop him from going after her. But it seems that she was wrong.

"Forget I asked that. What I want to know is what Hibari wants with me this time. I have to find Tsuna, especially with that idiot Gokureda loose out there and I'm sure that Reborn will not even try to help him if something happen."

Kusakabe blinked his eyes confused.

"Who?"

Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Forget it."

"Omnivore." She turned, blinking her eyes, surprised to see Hibari sitting comfortably on a sofa in the corner when she hadn't even noted he was there.

_I'm losing my touch..._

He was staring at her in a way that made Naruto think an animal analyzing their prey or something in those lines and even though he did not look happy to see her there (when was he happy anyway?), Naruto knew that he was the reason she was there and she hoped he had a very good reason for it.

She crossed her arms, waiting for him to speak. But had to roll her eyes when he continued to stare (Read: Glare) at her and remained silent.

"Come on, Hibari, I have to find Tsuna -" He growled making her frown a little, but Naruto ignored him and continued to talk. "so can you please tell me what you want?"

He ignored her for a moment before getting up. He walked a bit and stopped in front of her, his face came closer to Naruto until their noses were touching. And no, she wasn't blushing. She wasn't!

_W-What the -_

"I want you to join the Disciplinary Committee, Uzumaki Naruto."

"What?"

"And I want you to be mine."

"Say what again?"

If she wasn't so shocked, Naruto would have fainted. Is not every day you receive a confession so... Well, direct.

_"**Well that's typical. Not happy unless he's giving people a heart attack."**_

**- Umino Iruka**

**Storm**

**I have a reclamation to do… Come on people! Nothing against Tsuna (I think he's really cute and him and Naruto would be a great couple), but Fon need more love! Why! Why he isn't more popular?!**

**Sorry… Ignore me… So, err… About the pairings…**

**TsunaXNaru: 11**

**HibariXNaru: 10**

**RebornXNaru: 6**

**XanxusXNaru: 6**

**FonXNaru: 5**

**MukuroXNaru: 1**

**BelphegorXNaru: 1**

**SqualoXNaru: 1**

**DinoXNaru: 1**

**A Guest suggested a Harem so… Harem: 1 (How I would do it, I don't know. But whatever.)**

**And we have one RebornXTsuna!**

**Please! Review, favorite, follow and review again!**

**Thank you for reading this chapter, hope you are liking the story so far!**

**- Cissnei.**

**Ps. I don't which pairing is, but my sisters decided to mess with the poll and put their own vote on it… If I know them well as I think I do then, of the three, two choose HibariXNaru. Don't know about the youngster of us though.**

**PPs. Anyone ever heard Xanxus version of No Control? (Is from Rebocon 4, I think…) The face of Xanxus's seiyuu never change and Squalo's seiyuu who wasn't even singing but appeared out of nowhere was really funny.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Brave it Out**

**Summary: **_The boy was so much like her as a child that it scared Naruto. He was ignored, bullied and no one helped him, they just watched or laughed. She would try to find a way to go home later, because now, she had a Dame to help._

**Before I start:**

**NightShadeFamily: **_I completely forgot that you can put a poll in your profile! Thank you for the reminder, though I'll continue to let people put their choice in the reviews since I'll get confused if I change it now._

**Ryuzaki-XJ-9: **_I don't really have a goal… To tell the true, I don't care much which paring win as long is not someone from the Naruto Universe._

**Ksantura: **_Like I said above, I don't really care with who Naruto will end, and is not like I want her to be with Fon (though I would be happy if it was him or Hibari), I was just frustrated that I couldn't find one single good story (or any story at all) with Fon as one of the main characters so I wanted people to love him more._

**Anon (Guest):** _Well… I could always find a solution for the curse (the same if she ended with Reborn) and I'm one of those people who believe that in matters of love something like age doesn't matter. I mean, I have a cousin whose husband is twenty three years older than her and they are really happy._

**Clara the Clear: **_Isn't it the same thing as a Harem? o.õ (I'll put a vote on it, ok?)_

**Will (Guest): **_I thought changing her name (Using the famous Naru or Naruko), but I decided that I liked the meaning of Naruto (Maelstrom)._

**Now! To what you were waiting for!**

**I don't own KHR or Naruto, Amano Akira and Masashi Kishimoto does!**

**The Loyal Storm and The Bad Omen**

"_**...Can't say I'm used to hearing you whine...this isn't like you at all. What happened to the Uzumaki Naruto I used to know?"**_

**- Hatake Kakashi**

**Naruto**

"Say what again?"

"I want you to join the Disciplinary Committee, Uzumaki Naruto."

"No! What you said after that." Hibari smirked making Naruto growl a little. He was playing with her!

Hibari began to walk forward forcing Naruto to take a few steps back every time he got closer and closer of her. Biting her lower lip as she realized he would not answer, Naruto searched for any sign of Kusakabe with her eyes, but he was not even in the room anymore.

_Bastard! He left me alone with Hibari!_

"Y-You mean yours as in 'your rival' right?" He raised the eyebrow. "Right?!" She asked almost desperately, her face red as a tomato.

"Omnivore, you -"

_**BOOM ~!**_

Naruto's eyes widened, taking advantage of Hibari turning his attention to the window and pushed him hard enough for him ending sitting in couch that was in a good distance from them.

"I-I think I heard someone yell my name! Bye-bye!"

Hibari stood up, but before he could stop her, Naruto jumped out the window. She hit the ground with a relieved sigh and looked back for a moment, facing the young president who was now staring at her more intensely than before. Challenge accepted; was what his eyes said.

She shook her head and decided to find where the explosion had come and try to forget Hibari for now.

_Why I feel like Tsuna has something to do with that explosion... Oh, yeah. Reborn is most likely with him right now._

* * *

"Someone save me!" Naruto blinked as she saw Tsuna running in her direction while being followed by several explosions that, by narrowing her eyes a little, she could see was the result of various dynamites.

Shaking her head, Naruto placed herself in front of Tsuna the moment he found himself trapped and without an exit. She ignored his gasp of surprise and stared at Gokureda who was holding eight dynamites in his hands. The silver haired boy looked a little apprehensive at the thought of facing her, but she would give him a little of credits of not backing away after she broke his wrist (or more like just severely hurt it, Naruto thought when she noted his swollen wrist).

When Gokureda threw the dynamites, Naruto quickly created twenty Kage Bushins, and while eight of them extinguished the fire of the dynamites (dispersing shortly after), the others formed a barrier in front of her and Tsuna.

Gokureda took a step back surprised, but shook his head and growled while raising more dynamites (where did he took all those dynamites, Naruto did not know).

"Double the bombs!" Naruto sighed and raised an eyebrow as some of her clones jumped to extinguish those dynamites too, and if she was right, he wasn't finished yet. And she was right since Gokureda just growled again (what was him? A dog?) and the moment she blinked, she saw him holding more dynamites than he could. "T-Triple the bombs!"

Naruto blinked and dispersed her clones without knowing as one the dynamites he was holding fell to the ground.

"C-Crap… This is my end!"

Her eyes winded as he dropped all the dynamites.

_Crap indeed!_

Trying to calm herself and think of a plan to extinguish all the dynamites that were now scattered on the ground, Naruto did the first thing that came in her mind and a single hand seal (Tiger) and focused her chakra, praying that the technique would work without killing anyone. And no, she didn't even think of using Kage Bushin again.

Taking a deep breath, she jumped as high as she could and closed her eyes for a second.

_Suiton: Teppōdama!_ Naruto would have smiled victoriously the moment she snapped her eyes open when a small ball of condensed water came out of her mouth and sped off toward the dynamites, extinguishing all of them in the process, but she was too angry to even think of smiling.

Naruto narrowed her eyes the moment her feet touched the ground again and unsealed a kunai, raising the object and positioning it at Gokureda's neck who didn't have time to react.

"What I had warned you before Gokureda?" The boy opened and closed his mouth not knowing how to answer and closed his eyes as if waiting for Naruto to kill him. Not that she would it. Not in front of Tsuna anyway.

"N-Naruto-chan! Stop, please!" She turned her head towards Tsuna who was staring at her with his big doe eyes (Curse the doe eyes! They were as worse as that blasted puppy eyes!).

Sighing, Naruto sealed her kunai and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at Tsuna who gulped as if he couldn't believe he had just yelled at her.

"I didn't realize it! You're the one fit to be the boss!" Naruto looked at Gokureda and gaped at the silver haired boy who was now kneeling in the ground, his head bowed in submission. "You're so kind and forgiven! Helping me even when I tried to kill you!" He raised his head, looking at Naruto with stars in his eyes and crocodile tears. "And to have a subordinate so strong and loyal… Now I understand why she follows you!" Naruto facepalmed while Tsuna just said an almost inaudible 'Eh?' at the boy declaration. "Juudaime! I swear to you! I'll follow you until the end of this Earth! Ask whatever you want from me!"

Naruto stared at Gokureda a little uncomfortable; he was looking at Tsuna at almost the same way as Haku did when he was talking about or looking at Zabuza.

_I don't know if this is a good or bad thing though…_

Tsuna, Naruto saw by the corner of her eyes, opened his mouth to speak, maybe to ask what the hell Gokureda meant by that (Although she had an idea). But Reborn interrupted him as he approached them.

"The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, that is the family's rule." Reborn smiled and looked at her for a moment before turning his attention to Tsuna. "And even if Naruto was the one who fought Gokureda and won, the rule still applies because she is your subordinate."

_This doesn't make sense! _Her eyebrow twitched as she thought about his words. _And since when I'm anyone subordinate? I was born to be a leader dattebayo!_

"R-Rule? Wait! Did you say that Naruto-chan is subordinate?" Tsuna asked with pure disbelief making Naruto nod her head.

So even Tsuna knew that she would never serve anyone… Well… Not anyone, she did serve the Sandaime and she would serve Tsunade-baachan. Till the woman gave her the Hokage position of course.

_Hokage…_ Naruto blinked her eyes slowly. _I completely forgot about finding a way to go back to Konoha…_

"Actually…" She looked at Gokureda feeling like she had just missed something important, or not. The boy just didn't make sense. "I never had the desire to become the Juudaime. I just wanted to see if the Juudaime really had the strength to become a suitable boss."

"Gokureda-kun…"

Naruto blinked her eyes as Gokureda smiled a bright smile making her take a step back. Now he looked too much like Lee when she asked him to spar with her. It was too much for her comfort.

"But you proved me wrong! You're much more than I'd ever expected and as Gokureda Hayato, I'll give you my life!"

Reborn nodded at his words, ignoring Naruto who facepalmed again and Tsuna who was now looking like a fish with his mouth opened in shock.

"But of course you will need to pass by Naruto's expectations first!"

Naruto shook her head and turned her head toward Reborn with narrowed eyes when the baby smirked at her. She should have known he would put her in the middle of this story. And by the intense way that Gokureda was staring at her with unblinking eyes, he believed the hitman's words.

"Especially if you want to be Tsuna right-hand man."

That single sentence was the only incentive Gokureda need to crawl toward her, making Naruto give a step back, he started to bow repeatedly in front of her before raising his face and staring at her with his own version of puppy eyes. And to make things worse, she could almost dog ears and tail at him.

"Please Senpai! Teach me and make me worthy of being Juudaime right-hand man!" She looked at Reborn as Gokureda continued to rant about how he would be a good student. The fedora baby, who had been talking to Tsuna turned his attention to her and smirked again making her want to scream at him.

_Y-You did this on purpose you bastard! _And as if he could read her thoughts, his smirk winded. _I hate you dattebayo!_

**Reborn**

The moment Naruto was called by one of the members of the Disciplinary Committee and Gokureda asked Tsunayoshi to meet him in back of the school, the hitman knew that he had could finally start his plan of making Tsunayoshi gain Gokureda's loyalty and, at the same time, his Storm Guardian. But then, the self-proclaimed kunoichi (and he was starting to believe her) appeared when he last expected it. Reborn was still asking himself why he even thought that she would just ignore all those explosions.

When Gokureda threw the dynamites he was holding, Naruto created what Tsunayoshi told him to be Shadow Clones or Kage Bushin. From the information his student gave him (not very willing though, the boy extremely loyal to the blonde haired girl to even think of telling someone about her secrets. And after hours of tort – I mean, persuasion, Reborn ended calling Naruto who he could almost see rolling her eyes at the phone. "You can tell him. Is not like Reborn will give up that easy. That and I already used the technique in front of him anyway."), they could fight and every time they were destroyed, the original would receive all their memories. This piece of information made Reborn very happy, this type of skill was very welcome in the mafia world, so Reborn decided to ask how she even made them another day.

Naruto just dispersed all the clones when the last dynamite of Gokureda's second attack had been extinguished, though she didn't seem aware of that fact since the blonde was too surprised by the amount of dynamite Gokureda was holding. Her surprised expression was soon replaced by one of pure terror as Gokureda dropped all the other dynamites he was holding.

"C-Crap… This is my end!"

He would have shoot his Dying Will bullet at Tsunayoshi at that moment, but what Naruto did made his completely forget about it. Reborn would never admit it, but he was speechless and immobile when she jumped, took a breath and forming one strange hand sign with her hands, she opened her mouth and ball condensed water (condensed water!) came out of her mouth.

He should have known that the girl had the tendency of doing impossible things. But this?

Reborn shook his head and turned his attention to the scene again where all the dynamites had already been extinguished by the water (So it hadn't been a dream or an illusion!) and Naruto was now holding a sharper kunai against Gokureda's neck.

"What I had warned you before Gokureda?" She growled. He saw Gokureda close his eyes as Naruto would kill him at any moment. Something Reborn knew she would do since the silver haired boy tried to kill Tsunayoshi (and her too), but Reborn doubted that she would do somethinglike this in front of Tsunayoshi.

"N-Naruto-chan! Stop, please!" She turned her head towards Tsunayoshi and stared at his student for a moment before her kunai disappeared (where does her weapons go?) and crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow.

Till now, his student had cowered himself behind the blonde, so Reborn was a little satisfied to see him yell a little at the kunoichi, even if by his expression, he had already regretted his actions. Not a good thing, he would have to correct it. A Boss shouldn't regret having reprimanded his subordinates.

Reborn started to walk in their direction. If he analyzed the situation, he could find a way for Tsunayoshi still have his Storm Guardian, but if the expression in Gokureda face was any indication, he had just gained the boy eternal loyalty. Gokureda wasn't stupid, he should have known that if Tsunayoshi hadn't stopped Naruto, she could have hurt him badly or killed him in question of a blink of the eye.

"I didn't realize it!" He saw Gokureda scream. "You're the one fit to be the boss!" Gokureda kneeled in the ground making Naruto and Tsunayoshi gap as he bowed his head in submission. "You're so kind and forgiven! Helping me even when I tried to kill you!" He raised his head, looking at Naruto with stars in his eyes and crocodile tears.

_Oho… _Reborn smirked. _What interesting turn of events… Even if he's afraid of her. Gokureda somehow developed a sense of respect for Naruto… I could use it…_

"And to have a subordinate so strong and loyal… Now I understand why she follows you!" Naruto facepalmed as Tsuna gestured to himself and her.

"Eh?" He blinked his brown eyes. "Naruto-chan… My subordinate?"

"Juudaime! I swear to you! I'll follow you until the end of this Earth! Ask whatever you want from me!"

Naruto stared at Gokureda and moved her body a little uncomfortable like she had seen someone like him before and didn't know what to make of it. His student on other hand, opened and closed his mouth not knowing what to do or what to say, so Reborn decided to make his presence known.

"The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, that is the family's rule." He smiled, looking at Naruto as a plan formed in his mind. "And even if Naruto was the one who fought Gokureda and won, the rule still applies because she is your subordinate."

Tsunayoshi turned to him while he could see Naruto's eyebrow twitching by the corner of his eyes. She didn't believe him.

"R-Rule? Wait! Did you say that Naruto-chan is subordinate?" Tsunayoshi asked with pure disbelief as Naruto nodded her head with a solemn expression.

"She fights for you, she protects you, she trains you and she studies with you… What's Naruto to you then?" Tsunayoshi moved his body a little uncomfortable as he blushed.

Reborn smirked.

_Well, well! Is the little Juudaime forming a crush at the blonde kunoichi?_

"M-My best friend!" Hed shook his head trying to make his blush disappear. "A-Anyway! How Gokureda-kun would be subordinate? Hadn't he wanted the boss position before?"

"Actually…" They turned to Gokureda. "I never had the desire to become the Juudaime. I just wanted to see if the Juudaime really had the strength to become a suitable boss."

Tsunayoshi blinked his eyes. "Gokureda-kun…"

Naruto, to his amusement, took a step back as Gokureda smiled. And by the look of horror (not that the other two noted) in her face, that smiled didn't remained her of something very pleasant.

"But you proved me wrong! You're much more than I'd ever expected and as Gokureda Hayato, I'll give you my life!"

Reborn nodded at his words, ignoring Naruto who facepalmed again and Tsuna who was now looking like a fish with his mouth opened in shock. This was the perfect opportunity to get his revenge. Maybe make Naruto learn to not destroy his plans.

"But of course you will need to pass by Naruto's expectations first!" He smirked as she turned to face him, her face paling more and more as Gokureda turned his attention to her.

"Especially if you want to be Tsuna right-hand man." He added after a small pause.

Seeing the silver haired boy begin to crawl toward the blonde almost made him laugh. But he decided to observe and smile at satisfaction as Naruto started to look panicked.

"Please Senpai! Teach me and make me worthy of being Juudaime right-hand man!" She looked at him and he smirked widely as Gokureda continued to rant about how he would be a good student and how he would never let her down. Ignoring the look in her eyes, Reborn turned to Tsunayoshi and started to talk to him about the changes they would do at their morning training because of Gokureda.

_Messing with her is almost as fun as making Tsunayoshi suffer!_

**Tsuna**

"Are we done choosing teams?"

"Just two left." Tsuna blinked at this and looked at his side where Naruto was standing with her arms crossed. She inclined her head and turned her attention at him, grinning as she did so.

"W-What are you doing here, Naruto-chan? I thought the nurse told you to stay away from PE class?"

"She did." Naruto nodded as she showed him her bandaged wrist. "She said I couldn't play for a while since I hurt my wrist at the _"earthquake"_ yesterday." Tsuna nodded slowly, even if he knew that it wasn't the whole true. "So I came to give you a little of moral support since Gokureda went to resupply his dynamite.

He smiled at it, happy that she was there since he was a disaster at any kind of sport, even if coordination had gotten better since Naruto and Reborn had entered in his life. He looked at her wrist.

Yesterday, Nezu had accused him from cheating in his test since he had gotten 50 and not the usual 15 or 25. That hadn't ended well since Gokureda decided it would be best to strangle the teacher so the man would stop nagging him. Naruto did not help much since she only watched the scene with a satisfied smirk in her face.

The attack on Nezu finished with the three of them in the principal's room where Nezu was insistent that they should be expelled for their actions (Tsuna was ready to scream that it was Gokureda who had done it in an attempt of saving himself and Naruto from expulsion, but the blonde stomped in foot making him stop). Naruto, acting as if she already had been in a situation like it multiple times before, just shrugged saying that would wouldn't be good for the reputation of the school if they expelled three students at the same time without any proof (and by the smirk in both hers and Gokureda face, he knew that the two had scared everyone in the class so they wouldn't tell anyone about what had happen or if it really had happened). The principal seemed reluctant at the thought of expelling her (everyone knew that he was friends with her Uncle/caretaker) and giving the school a bad name, so he decided to find another solution for the problem.

Nezu, who didn't seem happy about the principal giving them a chance, suggested that if the three of them could dig up a 15 year old time capsule by the end of the day, then the issue would be forgiven but if they couldn't, they would then be expelled. Naruto just crossed her arms with a smirk and nodded saying that if they did find it, then Nezu would have to be fired. Nezu seemed a little reluctant at it, but he agreed as if he knew that they would never find the capsule.

Reborn ended shooting him with the Dying Will Bullet and he did found the time capsule. But it wasn't a 15 years old like Nezu had said, it was a 40 years old time capsule. Naruto had almost suffocated Nezu with what she called killing intent. She wasn't too happy to know that the man had scores worse than his and still dared to call him a liar and a cheater.

Tsuna was really relieved when the principal decided to go with Naruto idea, and fired Nezu at the same day for lying to him and trying to expel three "innocent" students. But as they walked out of the principal's room, he noted that Naruto wrist was bleeding.

The girl had just looked at it and shrugged not caring about the wound, but she did go to the nurse after his and Gokureda insistence.

"Eh?! Uzumaki-chan will not play?!"

"Mou! You can have Dame –" The boy who spoke coughed as Naruto glared at him and paled. "I mean, Tsuna! You can have Tsuna!"

"No way! We don't want him!"

Tsuna sighed. _PE is such a pain…_

"Why you don't join our team Tsuna?" Tsuna and Naruto looked at Yamamoto and his team. The baseball star was grinning at him.

Tsuna stared at Yamamoto. He was surprised that the boy would accept him like that. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Naruto who patted his head, making him look at her.

"He's a good person, but a little fake."

He blinked not understanding what his best friend was talking about.

_Fake…?_

* * *

"We lose…"

Naruto patted his head. They were sitting next the baseball field since Naruto clones had already made the cleaning for him (Is your reward for trying, Naruto had said). The game hadn't gone like he would have wanted and it made him a little sad and start questioning himself. If Reborn had used the Dying Will Bullet, maybe the result of the game would have been different?

"You tried Tsuna. This is what matters. Just ignore those idiots." He sighed, nodding at his friend words and taking comfort of her presence. It was like she had some type of warm, bright and welcome aura around her… It made him feel safe.

"Yeah…"

"Hey!" They turned to see Yamamoto walking in their direction with his usual smile in his face and for the first time, Tsuna noted (with the help of the little voice in his head, or instincts as Naruto called it) that the smile was fake.

"_He's a good person, but a little fake."_

_Was this what Naruto-chan meant?_

"Yo, Yamamoto."

"Hi Naruto-chan!"

"Yamamoto-san...?" The raven haired teen blinked and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for today, because of me..." He tried to ignore Naruto as she shook her head with a sigh. "We lost the game."

Yamamoto grinned and waved his right hand in a dismissing gesture.

"Don't worry about it. It's only PE. That and I'm counting on you, my target stock." Tsuna blinked his eyes shocked as Naruto chuckled beside him. "Aren't you amazing lately? Like in the kendo battle or how your grades are raising more and more. I've got you checked in my book." Tsuna blushed.

"Oh…"

"In comparison I just play baseball like it's all I know."

"What! What're you talking about? It's that baseball skill that's amazing."

"Everyone has their own talents Yamamoto." Naruto added.

"Is not going that well…" Yamamoto murmured. Naruto narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms and Tsuna stared at him. "Lately, no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up. At this rate, it'll be the first time I don't start since I began playing baseball."

"You're hurt." They looked at Naruto who didn't look happy. "You are hurt and you continue to push yourself. This could kill you. If you truly love baseball, if you truly want to continue playing, you should go see a doctor and see what they say about your injury, Rest and when everything is better, you can go back and play baseball again."

_You're one to talk, Naruto-chan?! You didn't want to go to the nurse yesterday… But…_ He looked at Yamamoto who was staring at Naruto in shook. _But you're right… He shouldn't push himself…. This could end any dream of a future career he must have._

"O-Oh… Okay! Haha! Thanks Naruto-chan."

Naruto narrowed her eyes angrily as Yamamoto walked away from them.

"He will not listen." She said after a moment of silence between them.

"Eh?"

_W-What do you mean, Naruto-chan?_

**Naruto**

Sitting on a swing in the park near Kawahira's house, Naruto stared at the sky with a frown on her face. The clouds were dark and heavy, a sign that it would rain soon, and the temperature was dropping with each passing second. She wasn't really bothered by the drastic change in the temperature (compared to how cold it was in the Land of Snow, this change wasn't anything), but for the rain to come so suddenly...

_A bad omen..._

She closed her eyes and sighed a little tired.

All that thinking was making her head hurt.

Naruto snapped her eyes open as she heard someone chuckling. Looking ahead, she blinked her eyes surprised as she saw Fon looking at her with his always calm expression and Lichi sitting in his head.

"What?" She asked him.

"Is there something wrong?"

She bent her lip a little, thinking about how she would answer or if she should answer. After a few moments, Naruto shook her head and smiled at Fon.

"It's nothing ... Never mind."

"If you say so ... But if you need to talk, I'll be always here to listen."

Naruto nodded as she stood up. She was happy to know that she would always have someone who was willing to listen to her. Tsuna, well she knew he would always be by her side, but the problem was that her best friend was still so innocent, sometimes he couldn't understand the simplest things. And Fon, despite being a baby (or not. She was starting to think that he and Reborn were using some type of genjutsu or henge to hide their true appearance. What was a little strange since there was no chakra in this world, but she knew that there was Flame that could create illusions so anything was possible), he always acted like an adult and heard everything she said carefully and giving her an advice or other when needed.

And after Iruka and the Sandaime's death... She really needed someone like that...

He was a great friend.

"So… What did you want Fon-san?"

He smiled serenely. "Would you like to eat ranmen with me?" She raised a eyebrow making him chuckle. "And I want to see if you mastered that stance."

Naruto rolled her eyes.

"Of course you wanted to know if I mastered that stance Mr. Martial Artist. But after that you _will_ buy me ranmen!" He chuckled again.

"Shall we go?"

**Tsuna**

"Hey everyone!"

Tsuna looked from the notebook where Naruto had written a list of the Tsijutsus they would be testing till he found the perfect one for him. Beside him, Naruto narrowed her eyes as if she knew what was happening.

"Yamamoto is about to jump from the roof!" Naruto cursed making him look at her surprised.

"Fucking omen." She murmured under her breath.

"Yamamoto from our class?" He heard one of his classmates ask.

"Him? That's impossible!"

"There're good and bad pranks, you know."

The boy who had announced Yamamoto situation shook his head. "When he stayed after school practicing yesterday, he went too far and broke his arm." Tsuna's eyes winded at it.

"_You're hurt. You are hurt and you continue to push yourself…"_

"_He will not listen."_

_N-Naruto-chan was right!_

"Anyway, go to the roof!" And everyone run off.

Tsuna was so shocked at the news that he didn't move from where he was, not noting when Naruto sighed or when Kyoko stopped at the door and looked at him.

"Tsuna-kun, let's go!" She said. Tsuna blushed for a moment when he heard her calling him _'Tsuna-kun'_, but when Naruto placed a hand in his shoulder, he shook his head. It wasn't time to be happy that Kyoko had used an honorific to talk to him or that she even talked to him, his... His friend needed help!

* * *

Shaking his head, Tsuna looked at Naruto for second feeling a little queasy. She had used the Shushin before with when they were late for school, but he could never get used to how the technique made he feel after being used. However, it was still a very useful skill to have. Even if Naruto couldn't use it to go to places too far away from where they were standing the moment she did the hand seal.

"Hey Yamamoto, this isn't funny!"

They turned their attention to the scene in front of them, walking between all the students till they were in front of the group.

"You're taking it too far!"

"Heh, sorry. But that's not true. After the baseball god threw me away I have nothing left." Naruto facepalmed while he stared at the back of the baseball player.

Really? Really?! Baseball god?!

He felt someone touch his back. Looking at Naruto, Tsuna saw her smile and move her head in the direction of Yamamoto as if seeing; Go talk to him. Tsuna just shook his head making her sighing. For a moment the tought that she had giving up at the idea of making him talk to Yamamoto, and maybe she would go do it herself. But when the blonde pushed him, making her fall not very far from the raven haired boy, he knew he was wrong.

"P-Please…" He murmured, knowing that it would the best, if he tried to make the boy stop. It wouldn't hurt to try right?

That and he knew that Naruto wouldn't let get away if he didn't do anything.

"Please stop!" He yelled, making Yamamoto look at him.

"If you came to stop me it's no use. You should be able to understand my feelings."

"H-Huh?"

"For someone that's called Dame-Tsuna all the time, you can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything, right?"

"I-I..." Tsuna looked at his feet before shaking head and looking at Yamamoto with determination in his eyes. Why was Yamamoto waiting to die? It was so wrong!

Is true that he was Dame-Tsuna, is true that he was a failure. But he would never want to die, because he wouldn't want to leave his mother alone. And… He would never leave Naruto alone, not when she already lose her parents and her caretaker was almost always in some kind of trip. And Naruto would never forgive him if he given up, she would get angry at him, she would cry and…

And he didn't want to make her cry or to have her angry with him.

"D-Don't you have family?" When he saw that Yamamoto body tensed, Tsuna smiled a little sorrowful. "D-Doesn't you think about them? Would you really leave them alone? Would you let them suffer? T-The last thing a parent wants, is for their child to die before them…" Tsuna took a deep breath as Ymamoto turned to look at him. "A-And Naruto-chan already said it, didn't she? You just need to rest and go to a doctor. Your arm will get better; you don't need to worry so much…" He made a pause. "So I can't understand your feelings, because I can't see why a child would let their parents suffer… Sorry…"

Closing his eyes and turning around, Tsuna was ready to leave, thinking that his words where in vain when he felt Yamamoto take hold of his shirt and pulls him back. Tsuna's eyes winded as he and everyone else screamed and Yamamoto gave a gasp of surprise.

_W-We're falling!_

But then, he couldn't feel himself falling anymore and all he could her were the screams of _Unbelievable_, _Impossible_ and _Sugoi_! Tsuna opened his eyes to see Naruto holding his and Yamamoto shoulders with a grin in her face.

"Thank you Naruto-chan! You saved us!" She winked.

"Good job at the speech Tsuna." He blushed before looking at Yamamoto, trying to see if the raven haired boy was alright.

"Yamamoto, are you ok?"

"Yeah… Tsuna… You're amazing." Tsuna blushed as Yamamoto eyes softened. "I-I only have my old man you know… And you're right, if I had died, then my old man would have been alone and I don't think he would have survived it… I don't know what I was thinking." He laughed. "Nothing good comes from my idiocy."

"Yamamoto…"

Naruto grinned at them and looked at the sky, ignoring them for a moment.

"Everything is fine now…" Tsuna smiled and nodded at his friend's words, even if she was too focused at the now clear sky above them.

_Yeah… And I made a new friend._

He blinked his eyes and groaned.

_Now Reborn is going to pester me and say that Yamamoto is now part of the family… Mou!_

"_**Oh, I'm just fine! I'm a really fast healer! Hahahah- **__**[hits his head on a tree branch]"**_

_**- Maito Guy**_

**The Loyal Storm and The Bad Omen**

**I wanted to stray a little from canon, but if I think that it is more difficult to do in the begging of the series, I'll find a way along the story. **

**Now, To the pairings! (I took the others pairings from her, because they were too low, no one wanted them – how sad – and it would consume space, but if want one of them back, just tell me).**

**TsunaXNaru: 22**

**HibariXNaru: 22**

**FonXNaru: 12**

**RebornXNaru: 8**

**XanxusXNaru: 8**

**RebornXTsuna: 3**

**TsunaXKyoko: 1**

**FonXNaruXTsuna: 1**

**You know… I think this chapter was longer than the others…**

**Anyway! Hope you have like it! Please, Review and make my day!**

**- Cissnei.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Brave it Out**

**Summary: **_The boy was so much like her as a child that it scared Naruto. He was ignored, bullied and no one helped him, they just watched or laughed. She would try to find a way to go home later, because now, she had a Dame to help._

**Before I start:**

**J (Guest): **_There are more three or two chapters till the end of the poll._

**Rebel (Guest): **_Hahaha! I never thought about it, but is truth!_

**Anonymous (Guest):** _Thank you! I'm happy to know since I'm self-taught!_

**Wiken25:**_Hehe, her parents connection to the KHR World will be explained more or less in this chapter and or the next. Minato being Colonello or not, can't really explain it here sorry. Please be patient and wait a little for the answer! So, er… Her Sky Flames! Is not just them that are hurting her, is the presence of both the Sky Flames and the other flame (the reddish-brown one, I think that just by the color is easy to know what it is…? If not, it is Earth) in her body, they're fighting one another for dominance, Kyuubi is too being hurt because his soul is connected to Naruto's… About Naruto being all powerful… I don't think she's, in my eyes anyway. She is a little better than CanonNaruto, but if she's all powerful, I'll try and change it by placing some powerful enemies in her way._

**Now! To what you were waiting for!**

**I don't own KHR or Naruto, Amano Akira and Masashi Kishimoto does!**

**The Child of Lighting and The Face Thief**

"_**Is there... somebody precious to you?"**_

**- Haku**

**Naruto**

Narrowing her eyes, Naruto lowered her sword and turned her face toward the wall of Kawahira's house.

She had woken up early that morning and created some clones to train Tsuna and Gokureda (who had begged her to let him have the same training that his precious Juudaime had), and after eating a bowl of ranmen that she had bought at the stand of the old man Tohru, Naruto unsealed the Kubikiribocho and found a place at the bottom of Kawahira's garden where Tsuna and Gokureda couldn't see what she was doing.

At first, she didn't know what she would do with the sword, since she couldn't use it. But after finding out about her being a kunochi (which meant she had been trained to fight), Fon had offered his help. He wasn't a specialist at Kenjutsu, but he did know some stances that could help Naruto create her own style. And like Reborn, his teaching methods wasn't very common, though his methods were better than Jiraya or Kakashi (were one almost killed her by pushing her off a cliff and the other always ignored her because of his favoritism).

Naruto had just stared some stances Fon had asked her to memorize while he had gone to see his apprentice (A little girl by the name of I-Pin who still was in China), when she felt the familiar presence of the hitman who, since she had meet him, started to become the bane of her existence.

"What do you want Reborn?" Naruto asked while crossing her arms. She wasn't even fazed when his fedora shadowed his eyes and his loyal chameleon transformed into a gun which he pointed in her direction.

"What is chakra?"

Naruto sighed and looked in the direction she had left Gokureda and Tsuna with her clones before turning her attention back to Reborn. She should have known that Reborn would try to get some information about her techniques, and the only who could have told him was Tsuna. After all, the brown haired boy didn't have a high pain tolerance as her and Naruto knew that Reborn wasn't gentle person when he wanted something that could help the Vongola or when he wanted to find out if it was going to harm the Famiglia or not.

Maybe she shouldn't have told Tsuna about what she could do, but after he had a panic attack when she first used the Shushin, Naruto decided to explain some things to him, just to make him a little more calm and try and make sure that he wouldn't panic again if she used a Jutsu in front of him.

Naruto had told him about chakra and a little about her village ("Konohagakure?" "I think that it is because there's a forest around the village." "Shouldn't the name be Morigakure?" "Good question..."), just the basics like how it was their job - the shinobi - to protect the civilians and the village and how the Hokage was their leader.

Of course she did not tell him that her village was located in another dimension. It was better to let him think that it was somewhere in Japan.

"Tsuna told you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow when Reborn snorted.

"Tsunayoshi is too loyal. Even after my methods of persuasion, he still didn't say much. Just that the energy you use to your techniques is called chakra."

This time, Naruto was the one who snorted.

_I didn't know persuasion was another word for torture..._

Naruto shook her head as she saw his finger move closer to the trigger. Reborn was starting to lose his patience.

"I was born with chakra." The finger stopped and Naruto crossed her arms. She didn't care if ended shooting her, the Kyuubi would never let her die.

"**Don… ve… choi…"** She smirked. Since her first encounter with Reborn, her connection with the fox was starting reappear. She could see it by how her wounds would heal (Much like when she broke her wrist at her and her friends time capsule hunt and she awoke the next morning to see that the wrist was almost completely healed).

Naruto had yet to find out what was blocking their connection and what was making the block disappear.

_Don't have a choice eh… Too bad for you! No one asked me if I wanted to have you stuck in my gut!_

Naruto ignored the warm and angry feeling coming from her seal and continued to talk, knowing that Reborn wouldn't like her silence.

"Chakra is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind." Reborn raised his head a little, narrowing his eyes in thought. Though, the only way to use it is to one; being born with it and two; having the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood."

_Circulatory system? Wow! I need to stop sending clones to the library every day! I'm turning into Sakura._ She shivered at the thought, thinking of her pink haired friend who had the tendency of being a fan-girl and liked to scream like a banshee. _Oh, please kami no! I like the way I'm! Thank you very much!_

Naruto sighed as Reborn gun transformed into Leon who walked to his usual position in the hitman's fedora.

"And where's your village?"

She blinked her eyes and rubbed her temples with a tired sigh. "He told you about it?"

"Tsunayoshi said and I quote, _'Naruto-chan said that you have to be born with chakra and that the only ones that are born with it are from her village. N-Now leave alone, Reborn!'_ then I threw a knife at him and he ran out of the room while screaming _'HIIEEE! Naruto-chan!'_. His mother thought it was cute." Naruto nodded as she sweatdropped. The reaction in the end was what Tsuna would do.

"Oh…"

"About the village?"

"Is called _hidden_ for a motive."

Reborn raised an eyebrow before smirking.

"You're a little better than Tsunayoshi when lying, but you still need a few more decades before thinking that you can fool me."

Naruto opened her mouth to speak but stopped as her mind registered what the hitman had just said. _Did he say 'a few more decades'? H-How old is Reborn?_

After meeting Fon and talking to him, Naruto started to note that even if his presence was similar to the one Reborn had, his had something of different on it. And after a while, Naruto decided that it was because the two of them had different flames (If Reborn had bullets that could make Tsuna use his flames, why wouldn't he or Fon use it?), though she had yet to find out what the presence was.

Now, Naruto was certain that the presence had something to do with their baby body. Had this world been the Elemental Nations, she would blame and look for a seal (much like the one Tsunade-baachan had to maintain her body of twenty years or so), but knowing that this type of thing didn't exist here, she decided that the two grow mans (or teenagers, whatever their were) were stuck in the body of babies because one; it was one hell of a genjutsu made by those Mist Flames Kobayashi had told her, or two; they were cursed.

And being a Jinchuuriki who had a demon sealed in her and had traveled to another dimension, she didn't have doubts that something like curses existed.

"You're not a baby… Are you?" He stared at her.

"You already said that when we meet and you attacked me, though… If I'm not wrong, you were in panic. So you must have forgotten about it." He said amused and Naruto snorted.

_My life is getting so crazy that I'm forgetting more than you think… Maybe I should start a list? _She took a breath and placed one of hands behind her head a little embarrassed.

"Is just… I… Forget it. I doubt you would answer me."

Reborn raised an eyebrow, his eyes looking at her with curiosity.

"What?"

She crossed her arms and inclined her head. "Are you cursed or something?"

Seeing her body freeze and his eyes take a distant look, Naruto knew that she was right. Fon and Reborn were cursed to live in the body of babies. But the questions she had were;

Why?

There were others like them?

As she looked at Reborn who was now staring at his own hands, having completely forgotten about her in favor of losing himself in memories of the past, she came to the conclusion that yes, there were others like them.

Kobayashi had said to her that there was seven different attributes inside the Dying Will Flames of the Sky (And even if he hadn't told her, Naruto guessed that the same could be said to the Dying Will Flames of the Earth). And if the Vongola famiglia was known to have the Dying Will Flames of the Sky and Reborn worked to the Nono, them it was obvious that he had one of the seven attributes.

And if he had one and Fon had other, than five more people had been cursed and doomed to live in the body of a baby.

She shivered at this.

Naruto couldn't even think about being a child again and how she would live like that. Her childhood (If this can even be the best way to describe that) hadn't been the best part of her life…

"Hum… Reborn…" He raised his head, and smiled that cute smile of his that made her want to puck. An assassin shouldn't be so cute and so fake at the same time!

"I hope Dame-Tsuna -" Naruto snorted as he ignored the way she narrowed her eyes at him. She really hated that infernal nickname. "finished his katas, because I have some questions for him."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Questions?"

Reborn smirked. "Of course, a mafia boss can't be mediocre in his studies."

The blonde kunoichi stared at the fedora wearing baby as he jumped from the wall and walked past her as if they talk had never happened. She crossed her arms and looked at the clean sky above her.

"He changed the topic… It seems this curse is not something he likes to talk about…" Naruto shook her head and shrugged her shoulders before following the hitman. "Ma… Is not like I can make him talk."

"Senpai!" She looked to see Gokureda waving his hands at her like a child in sugar hush. "Thank you for volunteering to teach me the more advanced katas! I promise you will be not displeased with me!"

She sweatdropped as she saw her cloned looking at each other before turning to her and pointing to Reborn who was giving a notebook to Tsuna.

_Of course Reborn was the cause of her having a pup after her. He didn't want her to interfere in his lessons._ She sighed. _Now I know how Iruka-sensei felt when I followed him every day asking for lessons…_

* * *

"Ok Gokureda, the problem with your fighting style is that you focus too much in the use of your dynamite, this make you a mid to long range fighter." Naruto raised an eyebrow amused as Gokureda nodded his head and started to write she was talking the notebook he was holding. "Because of this, your short range skills are lacking. For example;" She moved her right hand, gesturing the Kubikiribocho that she had placed beside her as she decided to sit and talk with Gokureda before they did anything. "If your enemy were a swordsman and did something that would make the use of your dynamites impossible, then you would be more like death meat."

He stared at her with a thoughtful expression before nodding his head and writing something in his notebook.

"I have here a good number of scrolls with different types of Taijutsu on it and since you already have a decent level using the Academy Style – much better than Tsuna –; we will test the basic of all of them and try to find the right one for you." This time she gestured to the small pile of scrolls between them. "After that, we will try and find out if you can make use of any other type of weapon. Understand?"

He smiled and nodded his head like the good pup he was. "Yes Senpai!"

Naruto crossed her arms and looked at the pile, thinking where they should start. She hadn't even looked at half of those scrolls yet, so their little experience would take a while, but it couldn't be too difficult. Gokureda was an avid student and he was ready to please so it would be easier than teaching Tsuna. Her girly friend had yet to stop complaining in their training sessions.

"Alright, we'll start with –"

_**BOOM ~**_

"HHIIIEEE!"

Naruton raised her hand as Gokureda moved a little from his place. As he looked at her confused, she pointed to where Reborn and Tsuna were seated so he could see that his Juudaime wasn't being attacked. She would have tried to help, but she didn't want to surfer from Reborn revenged. The Spartan Tutor was really creative when the topic was revenges and making other people life miserable.

"Where in the world is there a home tutor who uses bombs whenever a student makes a mistake?!" Tsuna yelled at the baby, shivering from the explosion.

"Right here." Reborn said as he looked at the detonators in front of him. "This is how I do it."

"That's definitely wrong!"

"You said you were going to study hard for your testes so you could make Naruto proud and make Sasawaga Kyoko like you more."

Naruto chuckled as her brow haired friend blushed so hard that she thought he was going to faint. He was so much like Hinata sometimes that she couldn't help but ask if they were distantly related or even an alternative version of each other in their respective dimensions.

She crossed her arms as Gokureda decided to sit beside her to watch what his Juudaime was doing from a better angle. She completely ignored how he was looking from her to Tsuna over and over again as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. She had seen that expression in Shikamaru (a version much more lazily of course), so Naruto knew that it was useless to ask what he was thinking.

"I-I didn't say it! I said that I want to raise mu allowance!" He sighed defeated as Reborn just ignored him.

Naruto smile at the scene and blinked her eyes, looking at one of the rose bush in the garden by the corner of her eyes. She raised an eyebrow as she saw that what had called her attention wasn't an enemy as she had thought, but a little boy holding a gun with a smirk in his face.

_A very strange little boy…_ She blinked slowly. _His fashion sense is as worst as Lee and Gai-sensei!_

"Senpai? Should we do something?" She turned her attention to Gokureda for a moment before shaking her head and looking at the trio again.

It was just a harmless boy. He didn't seem to be dangerous. And the fact that he didn't have the same presence as Reborn only made him a child playing hitman.

_Konohamaru would be more dangerous than him._

"Hey Reborn! Hey!"

Reborn ignored him again. "Well, I'll review what we did now."

"Die Reborn!" She heard the little boy say.

So he was a baby hitman or something. She shook her head.

_What's wrong with the people from this world? Why would they sent a child to a assassinate someone like Reborn?_

"First, the target is going to be this number…" Naruto snorted as Tsuna tried and failed to make Reborn look at the little boy.

"Take that!" He pulled the trigger making Gokureda jump to save his precious Juudaime, kicking the boy. Naruto's eyes winded as nothing came from the gun and the little boy started to cry because he had touched one of the thorns of roses on the bush.

Seeing his little hand now with blood, Naruto stood up and approached the two before Gokureda hurt the little boy again. Not that Tsuna would let him do anything by the way he was trying to calm his silver haired friend.

Taking the child in her arms, she turned her attention to Tsuna and Gokureda who were staring at her with surprise and admiration for some motive (Reborn was still focused on the notebook in his hands. He seemed willing to ignore anything related to the cow boy).

"I'll be right back, I just need to do something about his wound." The two boys nodded while Reborn looked at her by the corner of his eyes and threw the notebook in Tsuna.

"HHIIEE! Why you did it?"

"You need to study."

She sighed and looked at the little boy who was staring at her with innocent green eyes making her smile gentle. Seeing him blush, she chuckled and turned towards the house. The boy wasn't so annoying after all. He was just a little kid looking for attention and waiting for someone to care. He was a little like her.

That and he was cute… Even if his clothes would make Lee and Gai-sensei scream about _youth_.

* * *

Smiling as she finished putting the bandage in the little boy's hand, who she discovered was called Lambo. She nodded sastified with her work and patted his head as he ate one of the candies she had given to him so he would stop crying.

"That was very dangerous, you could have gotten hurt more than just having a thorns stuck in your hand."

Lambo looked at her with tears in his eyes and nodded.

"La... Lambo's dream is to be the boss of the Bovino Famiglia and... Make all humanity bow down to me..." Naruto blinked, trying to understand him. After a second, she facepalmed and nudged him making Lambo look at her.

"You want to be strong, don't you? To make you respect to make them acknowledge you..." He sniffed and nodded slowly. Naruto snorted at it and nudged him again. "You're doing it wrong."

She smiled as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"You do not need to fight someone like Reborn to show them that you're strong. To tell the true, it could end with your death... But..." She looked at the window where she could see Gokureda trying to motivate Tsuna who was looking like he wanted to cry. "To be strong is not all about strenght..." She turned her attention back to Lambo. "Do you know how to be strong?" He shook his head. "When a person has something important they want to protect, that's when they can become truly strong."

"D-Do you have something to protect Mama?" Naruto blinked at the way he called her and smiled gently.

"Yes, I have. Like you for example. I'll protect you."

Lambo looked at the last candy in his hand before placing it in his mouth and smiling at her.

"Lambo will protect you too!"

Naruto patted his head again and caught him in her arms and left the house, nodding her head in greeting when Reborn raised his head as they approached the trio. Tsuna and Gokureda too turned their attention to them, but to her surprise, they were staring at her and Lambo with a frown on their faces.

"Get out of Senpai arms stupid cow! You're not worthy of her!" Naruto blinked surprised as Gokureda took Lambo from her arms and threw him away. She looked at him as Tsuna started to apologize for his friend actions, though she could see that he was happy with the fact that Lambo wasn't in her arms anymore.

She narrowed her eyes, ready to scream at them when Tsuna gaped and pointed in Lambo direction. She followed his eyes and was almost in panic as she saw Lambo holding a bazooka and shooting himself.

If it hadn't for Reborn placing himself in her way, she would have run to see if Lambo was alright, but she stayed where she was and watched as smoke surrounded Lambo till he disappeared from view. Naruto was ready to do something drastic when the smoke cleaned and in Lambo place was a man with more or less 179 cm. He had one single green eye open, long black hair and a handsome face. The man was wearing a black suit under a black coat and army boots, he too had an earring in his left ear and had a really familiar headband tied in his right arm.

_I-Is that a Konoha's Hitai-ate?_

Naruto blinked as a numb green eye stared at her making her shiver and give a step back. She didn't like that look in his eyes.

Those eyes were the same eyes Sasuke had after the massacre. The eyes of someone who has lost everything he loved, someone who had lost his spark of hope. The eyes of someone lost in his resentment and hatred.

The eyes of someone seeking revenge.

The man eye focused in her face and her eyes winded as she saw two different types of emotion appear in his eyes. Raising a trembling hand, he touched her cheek with so much affection and care that Naruto wondered if he thought she would break because of the touch.

"W-Who's this? He looks like Lambo!"

The man blinked his eye slowly; shaking his head off the trance he seemed to be, he looked at Gokureda and Tsuna. Naruto gaped as she saw pure hate flash in his eyes for a moment before his apathetic look came back.

"Sawada. Gokureda." He looked at Reborn and stayed quiet, but Naruto could tell – by the way he narrowed his eye – that he held the same hatred for Reborn that he did for the other two.

_But why?_

"Beautiful flowers you have there, Lambo." The man, the Older Lambo, inclined his head and looked away a little uncomfortable.

"Those were the flowers my mother loved the most."

Naruto followed Reborn eyes to see that Older Lambo was holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers. She looked at the flowers and gasped again making Reborn and the Older Lambo look at her. Gokureda and Tsuna were busy trying to understand how Older Lambo had appeared and why.

Naruto looked at Older Lambo whose eye was staring at her with the same strange way he had when he appeared. And after a second, she finally understood in what way he was looking at her. It was longing and pure love. Like he wanted to touch her and see if she was real. Like he wanted to hug her and don't let her go.

And the flowers… Those were her favorite flowers.

"Wait! Lambo?" Tsuna asked.

"_This_ is the stupid cow?" Gokureda asked, pointing a finger in Older Lambo direction as if it was impossible.

Naruto didn't blame him. The two were really different.

She saw Reborn nod his head. "The person shot with the 10 year bazooka swaps with their self from 10 years in the future for 5 minutes." Naruto paled. That was a fifteen years old boy? He looked older!

Older Lambo just nodded in confirmation and turned his attention back to her. He smiled a little, his eyes shining with so much love that she almost stopped breathing. No one had ever looked like that at her. A smile that she doubted Tsuna or Gokureda saw.

"Ti amo mama..." Gokureda and Reborn looked at him surprised and a little confused while she and Tsuna just stared, not understanding what he was saying. "E-E tu mi mancava così tanto..." Older Lambo took a deep breath and raised his tremble hand again, touching her cheek as he ignored the others presence. "Puoi perdonarmi? Mi puoi perdonare per essere così debole? Puoi perdonarmi per non aver proteggere voi e pensare che avrebbero fatto per me?"

Naruto saw Reborn bow his head making his fedora hide part of his face while Gokureda clenched his fits, he looked at the flowers in Older Lambo hand and looked at her. Naruto stayed quiet. But she really wanted to ask the silver haired boy what the Older Lambo was saying and what he was thinking right now. What he and Reborn knew that she didn't?

"Mi puoi perdonare per trasformare in qualcuno come la persona che voglio distruggere? Mi puoi perdonare per trasformare in quello che odiavi più?"

She opened her mouth to demand her answers, but before she could speak, smoke involved Older Lambo and the moment she blinked, she was looking at the five years-old. He was staring at his hand where she could see a little candy. Taking a better look at him, she saw that he was in shock and sad because of something.

Naruto swallowed her saliva, trying to make her throat feel less dry, and knelt in front of Lambo, placing one of her hands in his head. He raised his head and looked at her like he couldn't believe she was there.

_What's wrong with you, Lambo? What's wrong with the future?_

She was so focused in the boy that she never heard Tsuna asking Lambo what was wrong or even saw how Gokureda was trying not attack the boy and demand answers or how Reborn was looking at a shadow in one the trees. Nor did she saw her caretaker that was holding a broken cup of tea in his now bloodied hand or how he looked ready to kill someone.

If she had, maybe Naruto would have gotten her answers.

**Reborn**

The moment the future Lambo appeared looking older than he should and staring at Naruto like she couldn't be real, Reborn knew that something had happened in the future. But the moment the green eyed boy looked at him, Tsunayoshi and Gokureda with pure hate and a hidden message in his eye ("This is all your fault." Was what he seemed to say), Reborn knew that they were related to this apparent future disaster.

He stared at the man without care, trying to hide his anxiousness and curiosity about what would happen in the future. Noting the bouquet in Lambo's hands he decided to try and get some of answers without showing interest.

"Beautiful flowers you have there, Lambo." Lambo, inclined his head and looked away a little uncomfortable. Reborn narrowed his eyes at it. If he didn't even have the strength to look at him, it meant that the boy had something to hide… Or not, it could be his paranoia.

"Those were the flowers my mother loved the most."

When he heard Naruto gasp, he looked at her and then at Lambo feeling his heart stop when he saw the look in the boy face. Longing… Love… _The love of a child to it mother…_

"_Those were the flowers my mother loved the most."_

Reborn took a deep breath. _Is he talking about -_

"Wait! Lambo?" Tsunayoshi finally decided to make his presence known.

Gokureda was just beside him, staring at Lambo with the same look of disbelief. But if you truly looked at him, you would see his eyes wide with fear.

He too had understood about who Lambo was talking about.

"_This_ is the stupid cow?" Gokureda asked.

Reborn sighed and nodded his head. "The person shot with the 10 year bazooka swaps with their self from 10 years in the future for 5 minutes." He explained for Tsunayoshi and Gokureda. Naruto was an intelligent girl and with she could do, he doubted she was even surprise that something like time-travel was possible.

Lambo nodded in confirmation and turned his attention back to Naruto, smiling as his eyes focused on her. He heard Gokureda take a breath and looked at the silver haired boy by the corner of his eyes. He didn't seem to like the situation as much as him.

"Ti amo mama..." His eyes winded and he looked at Lambo. "E-E tu mi mancava così tanto... Puoi perdonarmi? Mi puoi perdonare per essere così debole? Puoi perdonarmi per non aver proteggere voi e pensare che avrebbero fatto per me?"

Reborn bowed his head allowing his fedora hide part of his face so something had truly happened to Naruto and the famiglia couldn't protect her. No wonder the boy hated them so much, he had to find someone to blame.

"Mi puoi perdonare per trasformare in qualcuno come la persona che voglio distruggere? Mi puoi perdonare per trasformare in quello che odiavi più?"

As he saw smoke, Reborn raised his head and sighed again. Naruto was a completely mystery to him. He couldn't find any information about her and every time he tried to understand her connection with Colonello his head hurt like it was on fire. But even if he didn't know almost anything about her… He did like her…

_And for something to have happened to her in the future…_

He saw Naruto patting young Lambo head as he stared at a piece of candy in hand before looking at her like with pure sorrow.

_For something to have happened to her in the future… It was unforgivable… Family protected each other… So why? How? Naruto wasn't weak!_

Reborn turned his head to one of the trees in the garden. Seeing the familiar Chinese baby wasn't a surprise, not after finding out that Fon knew Naruto. But the furious and determined look in place of his usual calm features was really surprising. He never saw him like that. When Fon looked at him, Reborn nodded his head in agreement with the silent message his fellow Arcobaleno sent to him.

Whatever it was that had happened in the future didn't matter. He – They – would never let it happen. They would protect her.

**Naruto**

Naruto sighed as she stretched before leaving the house. She had finally found a moment of peace and Kawahira wasn't following her anymore as he had been doing since he got back from his trip after the appearance of Lambo from the future.

After Tsuna, Reborn and Gokureda had gone back home that day, she decided it would be better if Lambo stay with her (He wouldn't had gone anywhere any way). Kawahira's house was big and since the old man was rarely home, she did not think that the presence of the cow boy would be some kind of problem.

To her surprise; the first thing the old man did when he saw her was hug her like she was going away to never come back. Then he just smiled that fake smile she both feared and hated, and looked at Lambo saying that the boy could stay, but she would be the only one looking after him ("I have to take care of you." He replied when she asked why). After that, he hadn't let her go to school, calling the principal saying that she was sick. Then he called the Sawada's residence to tell Nana that Tsuna wouldn't be seeing her for a while because of her supposed sickness (To Naruto, Kawahira looked like he wanted to say that Tsuna would never see her again, but knowing the man it was better stay quiet or he would try to convince her that it was for the better making her sigh. The only ones he hated as much as Tsuna were Hibari for some motive and Fon. Kawahira almost had a panic attack and at the same time, he looked like he could kill someone when she told him about Fon).

This was why she was going to the ranmen stand of the old man Tohru. Lambo was sleeping and Kawahira was working in his computer in his office, so she was free to walk for a while.

Naruto yawned. She just hopped that nothing would happen at school, and the fact that Reborn promised to look after best-friend and self-proclaimed apprentice made her want to run to the place. She didn't believe Reborn word, if it was for him; Tsuna would ended fighting the Yakuza… And after their encounter with the Older Lambo, Reborn motivation to make Tsuna a good boss was starting to get strong… Not that she understood why.

She blinked her eyes, feeling something in her head. She looked up to see her little yellow stalker.

Naruto smiled. "Hello, Hibird. I hadn't seen you lately."

"Omnivore! Omnivore ~!"

"Did Hibari send you after me?" She asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Omnivore's sick~! Hibird watch Omnivore ~!"

Naruto gaped and stopped walking.

"Y-You are kidding! Hibari was worried about me?"

Was this the sign of the apocalypse? Since when Hibari could get worried about someone?! Was it even possible?

"Worried ~! Worried ~!"

"I don't believe it! Is this some type of joke dattebayo?!" She yelled, blinking her eyes as she heard someone gasp.

Naruto turned her head slowly in the direction that the gasp had come from. She wasn't really surprised to see a baby there, not when she could feel his distinct presence. Though she never thought that the baby would look some much like her. Because looking at her like she couldn't more than a mere illusion was a baby with blonde, spiky hair cut at the same way as hers but a little more short. He had turquoise eyes as same as her, though the shape of his were different and he too had a bandana around his forehead, but his was a camouflage bandana. He was wearing black army boots and an opened green jacket with matching pants.

"You stole my face dattebayo." She pointed, trying to make the situation less awkward, but by the way he was looking at her, it hadn't worked as she wanted.

"W-What did you say, kora?" Naruto stared at him.

Hell… Her Mini-me even had a verbal tick like her!

"_**Real strength is not what you have when fighting for only **__**yourself. When you have something special that you want to protect, only then can you become truly strong!"**_

**- Uzumaki Naruto**

**The Child of Lighting and The Face Thief**

**So, I made a profile for Naruto, take a look… Maybe this will help everyone understand her skills a little.**

**Name: **_Uzumaki Naruto _**(**うずまきナルト / 渦巻き鳴戸**)**

**Title: **_Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja_

**Gender: **_Female_

**Birthdate: **_October 10_

**Age: **_13_

**Height:**_ 150 cm_

**Weight: **_39.2 kg_

**Blood Type: **_B_

**Classification: **_Jinchuriki (Kyuubi)_

**Village: **_Konoha_

**Famiglia: **_Vongola Famiglia_

**Weapons: **_Shinobi Weaponry, Kubikiribocho _**(**Given to her by Zabuza before his death**)**

**Flame: **_Sky _**(**Orange**)**_, Earth _**(**Reddish-Brown**)**

**Stats:**

**Ninjutsu: **_3.5 _**Taijutsu: **_3 _**Genjutsu: **_2 _**Fuuinjutsu: **_2.5_** Intelligence: **_3.5 _**Strenght: **_3 _**Speed: **_3 _**Stamia: **_4 _**Hand Seals: **_2 _**Total: **_26.5_

**Jutsus: **_Kage Bushin, Taiju Kage Bushin, Rasengan, Suiton: Tepomada, Hijutsu: Sensetsu Suisho, Futon: Daitoppa, Doton: Shinju Zashu no Jutsu, Kirigakure no Jutsu, Chakra Enhanced Jutsu, Bushin Taitari, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan, Shushin no Jutsu, Kokuangyo no Jutsu._

**I have a question for you! Did you notice that I said in one of the chapters that Iruka is dead in this story, or it didn't seemed too important? I'm just seeing this, because it will be important in the future…**

**Anyway! Three or two more chapters till the end of the poll for who will have Naruto's heart! **

**HibariXNaru has 39 votes for now. I like the two of them together, Naruto would his equal and would never let he do what he want, that and she could help him control his temper a little. Hibari on other hand, would be the protection Naruto needed, someone who would never let her go (He seems like the possessive type of boyfriend, though I think she would try to kill him for it, she's a free spirit) and he would destroy anything in his way if it meant to keep her safe or make someone pay if they had hurt her (I pity 80% of the population of Konoha…).**

**FonXNaru, to my surprise has 39 votes too. (I was reading the manga again and noted something. Oh god, he has a tattoo! How I didn't see it?). By the way I see this; they're the complete opposite of each other. Fon is like the moon; calm and elegant and Naruto is the Sun; bright and strong. Because of his age, I think that Fon would be more responsible and understand Naruto better than anyone, he would be there to her, doesn't matter what. They would make a good couple and since we don't know much about Fon, I could play a little with how their relationship would work. That and I can use the fact that he and Hibari are related and make the two of them start fighting for Naruto. Oho! This would be fun.**

**Now, the cute TsunaXNaru couple! It is not too below the other two, it has 36 votes for now. The TunaFish couple (I read it in a review I think…). Tsuna is already loyal to Naruto, so I think they would have that kind of relationship that one help each other and they're always there for their respective partner. The only problem is that Tsuna is **_**weak**_**! Naruto still have the Akatsuki after her and then there's Kurama, so Tsuna will have to grow a bit or he won't be able to support Naruto as he should. But I can do something about it…**

**So… About others pairings!**

**RebornXTsuna has 29 votes and a Guest said something about MukuroXHinata. As the Guest said, Hinata could be Mukuro's Elena. She would illuminate his life and take him from the darkness! That and I always think of Mukuro and Chrome having a sibling relationship.**

**Well, hope you liked the story!**

**Don't forget to review, follow or favorite!**

**- Cissnei**

**PS. Here is the translation of what was written in Italian (Even though my Granmother was was Itália, I don't know it, so sorry if it's wrong)  
**

**"Ti amo mama..." (**I love you mama...**)**

**"E-E tu mi mancava così tanto..." (**A-And I missed you so much...**)**

**"Puoi perdonarmi?" (**Can you forgive me?**)**

**"Mi puoi perdonare per essere così debole?" (**Can you forgive me for being so weak?**)**

**"Puoi perdonarmi per non aver proteggere voi e pensare che avrebbero fatto per me?" (**Can you forgive me for failing to protect you and thinking they would have done it for me?**)**

**"Mi puoi perdonare per trasformare in qualcuno come la persona che voglio distruggere?" (**Can you forgive me for turning into someone like the person I want to destroy?**)**

**"Mi puoi perdonare per trasformare in quello che odiavi più?" (**Can you forgive me for turning into what you hate the most?**)**


End file.
